What if Nickelodeon4 has launched in 1977
If you know much about Nickelodeon, then you may know in our network were launched in 1979. but just imagine this: what if Nickelodeon4 has founded in 1979, starting as an animation studio until later expanding into a whole film production studio? List of Changes TBA Info Nickelodeon (stylized as NICKELODEON and originally called Pinwheel) is one of the most successful and beloved American television networks and media brands aimed towards children ages 2-17 which airs 24/7 as of 2009. History Pinwheel: 1977-1979 Early Years: 1979-1989 Splat Years: 1989-2009 Nick Years: 2009-present Current programming First-run Original Animated ("Nicktoons") *''SpongeBob SqaurePants'' (1999-present) *''Teapot!'' (2009-present) *''Sparkles & Gloom'' (2011-present) *''Welcome to the Wayne'' (2014-present) *''Harvey Beaks'' (2015-present) *''Earmouse & Bottle'' (2015-present) *''The Loud House'' (2016-present) *''Bug Salad'' (2016-present) *''Super Macho Fighter'' (2016-present) *''Bunsen Is A Beast!'' (2017-present) *''My Friend Pancake'' (2017-present) *''Francine'' (2018-present) *''Wreck-It Ralph: Sugar Rush'' (2019-present) *''The Casagrandes'' (2019-present) *''It's Pony!'' (2020-present) Live-Action *''Victorious'' (2010-present) *''Henry Danger'' (2014-present) *''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn'' (2014-present) *''Kid vs. Zombie'' (2016-present) *''Legendary Dudas'' (2016-present) *''Hunter Street'' (2017-present) Game Shows *''Mega Double Dare'' (2013-present) *''Sponk!'' (2015-present) *''Board to Tears!'' (2015-present) *''Paradise Run'' (2016-present) *''Double Dare 2.0 (2018-present) *''Crystal Maze (2020-present) Preschool ("Nick Jr.") *''Dora the Explorer'' (2000-present) *''Max & Ruby'' (2002-present) *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' (2007-present) *''PAW Patrol'' (2013-present) *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (2014-present) *''Bob the Builder (2015)'' (2015-present) *''Dora and Friends: Into the City'' (2015-present) *''Shimmer & Shine'' (2016-present) *''Puffin Rock'' (2016-present) *''Rusty Rivets'' (2016-present) *''Sunny Day'' (2017-present) *''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' (2017-present) *''Top Wing'' (2017-present) *''Peppa Pig'' (2018-present) *''Butterbean's Café'' (2018-present) *''Abby Hatcher'' (2019-present) *''Fancy Nancy'' (2019-present) *''Ryan's Mystery Playdate'' (2019-present) *''Blue's Clues & You!'' (2019-present) *''The Adventures of Paddington'' (2020-present) Acquired *''Los Once'' (2015-present) *''Inspector Gadget'' (2015-present) *''Danger Mouse'' (2015-present) *''Fuller House'' (2016-present) *''Shiva'' (2016-present) *''Peanuts'' (2016-present) *''Lego City Adventures'' (2019-present) Reruns *''Double Dare'' (1986-present) *''Rugrats'' (1991-present) *''Nick News with Linda Ellerbee'' (1992-present) *''Blue's Clues'' (1996-present) *''Double Dare 2000'' (2000-present) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2000-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2001-present) *''Invader ZIM'' (2001-present) *''Full House'' (2003-present) *''Drake & Josh'' (2004-present) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (2004-present) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2005-present) *''Alf'' (2006-present) *''iCarly'' (2007-present) *''Mall Spies!'' (2010-present) *''Double Dare 2010'' (2010-present) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (2011-present) *''Bubble Guppies'' (2011-present) *''Punky Brewster'' (2012-present) *''Pig Goat Banana Mantis!'' (2012-present) *''Besties!'' (2012-present) *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' (2012-present) *''Wendell & Vinnie'' (2013-present) *''Wallykazam!'' (2014-present) *''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn'' (2014-present) *''Mutt & Stuff'' (2015-present) *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (2015-present) *''Dr. Slump'' (2015-present) *''I Am Frankie'' (2019-present) *''Game Shakers'' (2019-present) Interstitials and shorts *''A Town Called Panic'' (reruns) *''Ape Escape'' *''Avatar Bobble Heads'' (reruns) *''The Big Help'' *''The Cupcakery of Doom'' *''Curious Cow'' (reruns) *''Dancing Sushi'' (reruns) *''Doodlez'' (reruns) *''Fine Fan-Arts with Piri Piri'' (Harvey Beaks) *''Foul Facts'' (reruns) *''Funpak'' (reruns) *''Have Some Moar! Cartoons'' *''Inside Out Boy'' (reruns) *''Jimmy Neutron'' (reruns) *''KaBlam!'' (reruns) *''Kids in History'' *''Making Fiends'' (reruns) *''The Mirror Has 1000 Faces!'' (reruns) *''Monster High'' *''Nick Days'' *''Nick Extras'' *''Nick Gaming'' *''Nick Moments'' *''Nick Rocks'' *''Nick Sports'' *''Nick Studios'' *''Nick Vids'' *''Nick is Kids: How You Can Help'' *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (reruns) *''The Orange Carpet'' *''Phoebe & Marigold!'' *''Planet Sketch'' (reruns) *''Primo'' (reruns) *''Purple & Brown'' (reruns) *''Random! Cartoons'' (reruns) *''Schoolyard Safari!'' (reruns) *''Shopkins'' *''Summer Memories'' *''Tak Shorties'' (reruns) *''Those Scurvy Rascals'' (reruns) *''U-Make Vids'' *''What I Do...'' Mini-series & Specials *''Nickelodeon Kids' Choice Awards'' (1988-present) *''Kids Pick the President'' (1988-present) *''Worldwide Day of Play'' (2004-present) *''Nickelodeon Countdown to Summer'' (2009-present) *''Nickelodeon HALO Awards'' (2014-present) Programming blocks *''Nick Jr.'' (1988-present) *''SNICK'' (1992-present) *''Nick in the Afternoon'' (1995-present) *''U-Pick Live'' (2002-present) *''Friday Night Slimetime'' (2005-present) *''Friday Nite Nicktoons'' (Fall 2016-present) Movies & Specials Made-for-TV #''Mystery Magical Special'' (1986) #''Nick's Thanksgiving Extravaganza'' (1989) #''Inspector Gadget Saves Christmas'' (1992) #''The Toons from Planet Orange'' (1998) #''All That 100th Episode'' (1999) #''Rugrats: Runaway Reptar'' (1999) #''Kenan & Kel: Two Heads Are Better Than None'' (2000) #''Rugrats: All Growed Up!'' (2001) #''The Origin of Donnie'' (2001) #''Sabrina: Friends Forever'' (2002) #''Inspector Gadget's Last Case'' (2002) #''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The Egg-pire Strikes Back!'' (2003) #''The Electric Piper'' (2003) #''The Fairly OddParents: Abra-Catastrophe'' (2003) #''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Rescue Jet Fusion'' (2003) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour'' (2004) #''CatDog: The Great Parent Mystery'' (2004) #''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Win, Lose & KaBoom!'' (2004) #''The Fairly OddParents: Channel Chasers'' (2004) #''ChalkZone: The Big Blow-Up'' (2004) #''All That: 10th Anniversary Reunion'' (2004) #''Hey Arnold!: The Journal'' (2005) #''The Fairly OddParents: School's Out!: The Musical'' (2005) #''Danny Phantom: Reign Storm'' (2005) #''Hey Arnold!: The Jungle'' (2005) #''Invader Zim: Invader Dib'' (2005) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 2'' (2005) #''Danny Phantom: The Ultimate Enemy'' (2005) #''Constant Payne: The World'' (2005) #''Zoey 101: Spring Break-Up'' (2006) #''The Jimmy Timmy Power Hour 3'' (2006) #''The Fairly OddParents: Fairy Idol'' (2006) #''Danny Phantom: Reality Trip'' (2006) #''Avatar: The Last Airbender: Secret of the Fire Nation'' (2006) #''Invader Zim: Last Irken Standing'' (2006) #''The Wolff-Brothers Band: The Movie'' (2007) #''My Life as a Teenage Robot: Escape from Cluster Prime'' (2007) #''Invader Zim: Return of Sizz-lor'' (2007) #''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide: Field Trips, Permission Slips, Signs and Weasels'' (2007) #''Shredderman Rulez!'' (2007) #''Little Freaks: Summer'' (2007) #''The Last Day of the Summer'' (2007) #''Drake & Josh: Really Big Shrimp'' (2007) #''The Wolff-Brothers Band: Battle of the Bands'' (2007) #''Roxy Hunter and the Mystery of the Moody Ghost'' (2007) #''Avatar: The Last Airbender: The Day of the Black Sun'' (2007) #''Zoey 101: Chasing Zoey'' (2008) #''Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet'' (2008) #''Roxy Hunter and the Secret of the Shaman'' (2008) #''The Fairly OddParents: Fairy OddBaby'' (2008) #''Roxy Hunter and the Myth of the Mermaid'' (2008) #''The Modifyers!'' (2008) #''Mermaidman & Barnacle Boy'' (2008) #''Invader Zim: Zim the Tallest'' (2008) #''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: The League of Super Villains'' (2008) #''Roxy Hunter and the Horrific Halloween'' (2008) #''The Wolff-Brothers Band: Wolff Idol'' (2008) #''Tak and the Power of Juju: Destiny Schmestiny'' (2008) #''iCarly: iGo to Japan'' (2008) #''Back at the Barnyard: Cowman: The Udder Avenger'' (2008) #''Merry Christmas, Drake & Josh'' (2008) #''Spectacular!'' (2009; parody of High School Musical) #''The Fairly OddParents: Wishology'' (2009) #''The Mighty B!: The Dragonflies'' (2009) #''Mr. Troop Mom'' (2009) #''Little Freaks: Operation: Freak'' (2009) #''The Wolff-Brothers Band: The Premiere'' (2009) #''iCarly: iFight Shelby Marx'' (2009) #''Invader Zim: Zim's Army'' (2009) #''SpongeBob SquarePants: A Krusty Anniversary'' (2009) #''iCarly: iQuit iCarly'' (2009) #''iCarly: iPsycho'' (2010) #''Adventure Time: The Lich'' (2010) #''iCarly: iStart a Fan War'' (2010) #''Victorious: Freak the Freak Out'' (2010) #''The Boy Who Cried Werewolf'' (2010) #''A Nickmas Carol'' (2010) #''Best Player'' (2011) #''Teapot: The Chance'' (2011) #''Invader Zim: Zim Goes Through With It!'' (2011) #''iParty with Victorious'' (2011) #''Victorious: Locked Up'' (2011) #''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera: Familia Forever!'' (2011) #''Adventure Time: Hot to the Touch'' (2011) #''The Fairly OddParents: Timmy's Secret Wish'' (2011) #''iCarly: iStill Psycho'' (2011) #''T.U.F.F. Puppy: Mission: Really Big Mission'' (2011) #''It's a SpongeBob Christmas'' (2011) #''Victorious: Tori Goes Platinum'' (2012) #''Diggs Tailwagger: Galactic Rover: Unidentified'' (2012) #''The Mighty B!: Stuffed Happens'' (2012) #''The Modifyers: Baron Van Origin'' (2012) #''iCarly: iGoodbye'' (2012) #''Teapot: The Greatest Concert EVAH!!!'' (2012) #''Sparkles & Gloom: A Tale of Three Glooms'' (2013) #''Avatar: The Legend of Korra: Civil Wars'' (2013) #''Adventure Time: Finn, Jake & The Lich'' (2013) #''Back at the Barnyard: The Schminale'' (2013) #''Avatar: The Legend of Korra: Beginnings'' (2013) #''Swindle'' (2013) #''Victorious: Victori-Yes'' (2013) #''Santa Hunters'' (2013) #''Avatar: The Legend of Korra: Operation: Beifong'' (2014) #''Besties!: Snow Day'' (2014) #''The Mighty B!: Cherry's Revenge'' (2014) #''The All That 20th Anniversary & 10th Anniversary 10th Anniversary'' (2014) #''Wendell & Vinnie: Movin' In (Vinnie's Song)'' (2014) #''Sparkles & Gloom: Magic Mix-Up'' (2014) #''Haunted Thundermans'' (2014) #''Steven Universe: The Return'' (2015) #''Teapot: Something Else'' (2015) #''Splitting Adam'' (2015) #''Knight & Dave: The New Prince'' (2015) #''The Thundermans: A Hero Is Born'' (2015) #''Steven Universe: Sparkles, Applause Fish and Gloom and Steven'' (2015) #''Besties!: Bay-cation'' (2015) #''Sparkles & Gloom: Big Gloom in Bigger Japan'' (2015) #''A Game of Life: A Game of Game'' (2015) #''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn in Hollywood'' (2015) #''Sparkles & Gloom: Shimmerin' 'n' Shinin''' (2016) #''Lost in the West'' (2016) #''Harvey Beaks: Steampunks'' (2016) #''Adventure Time: Daddy-Daughter Card Wars'' (2016) #''A Game of Life: A Game of Shorts Saluting'' (2016) #''Earmouse & Bottle: The Movie'' (2016) #''Albert'' (2016) #''Bug Salad: The Crossover'' (2017) #''Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling'' (2018) #''Lucky'' (2019) Direct-to-DVD *''Danger Mouse: International Mouse of Mystery'' (1994) *''Doug's 1st Movie'' (1996) *''Pete & Pete's Big Adventure'' (1997) *''Ren & Stimpy's Excellent Misadventure'' (1998) *''Rugrats: Tales from the Crib - Snow White'' (2005) *''Rugrats: Tales from the Crib - Three Jacks and a Beanstalk'' (2006) *''SpongeBob SquarePants: SpongeBob Gets Canned'' (2012) *''The Jimmy Timmy Sheen-y Hour'' (2012) *''Danny Phantom: Phantom Planet 2'' (2014) *''Adventure Time: Stakes'' (2015) Theatrical *''Harriet the Spy'' (1996) *''Good Burger'' (1997) *''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) *''Snow Day'' (2000) *''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) *''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) *''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' (2002) *''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) *''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) *''School of Rock'' (2003) *''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) *''Nacho Libre'' (2006) *''Barnyard'' (2006) *''Charlotte's Web'' (2006) *''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2007) *''Drake & Josh Go Hollywood!'' (2007) *''Hotel for Dogs'' (2008) *''Avatar: Sozin's Comet'' (2008) *''The SpongeBob Movie 2: Sponge Out of Water'' (2009) *''Imagine That'' (2009) *''Fun Size'' (2010) *''Rango'' (2011) *''The Fairly OddMovie'' (2011) *''Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie'' (2012) *''Rango 2'' (2013) *''The SpongeBob Movie 3: It's a Wonderful Sponge'' (2014) *''Avatar: Day of the Colossus'' (2015) *''The Teapot Movie'' (2016) *''Scribble Hero: The Movie'' (2016) Universal Pictures *''The Blues Brothers'' (1980) *''E.T. the Extra-Terrestrial'' (1982) *''Back to the Future'' (1985) *''An American Tail'' (1986) *''Batteries Not Included'' (1987) *''The Land Before Time'' (1988) *''Uncle Buck'' (1989) *''Back to the Future Part II'' (1989) *''Back to the Future Part III'' (1990) *''Jetsons: The Movie'' (1990) *''An American Tail: Fievel Goes West'' (1991) *''Beethoven'' (1992) *''Jurassic Park'' (1993) *''We're Back! A Dinosaur Story'' (1993) *''Beethoven's 2nd'' (1993) *''The Little Rascals'' (1994) *''The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure'' (1994) *''Babe'' (1995) *''Balto'' (1995) *''The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving'' (1995) *''The Nutty Professor'' (1996) *''The Land Before Time IV: Journey Through the Mists'' (1996) *''Liar Liar'' (1997) *''Babe: Pig in the City'' (1998) *''Dudley Do-Right'' (1999) *''An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island'' (2000) *''An American Tail: The Mystery of the Night Monster'' (2000) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman'' (2000) *''Nutty Professor II: The Klumps'' (2000) *''Beethoven's 3rd'' (2000) *''How to Grinch Stole Christmas'' (2000) *''Beethoven's 4th'' (2001) *''Big Fat Liar'' (2002) *''Balto II: Wolf Quest'' (2002) *''Johnny English'' (2003) *''Beethoven's 5th'' (2003) *''Balto III: Wings of Change'' (2004) *''The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses'' (2004) *''Nanny McPhee'' (2006) *''Curious George'' (2006) *''The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers'' (2007) *''Mr. Bean's Holiday'' (2007) *''The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends'' (2007) *''Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out?'' (2008) *''Beethoven's Big Break'' (2008) *''Coraline'' (2009) *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale'' (2010) *''Curious George 2: Follow That Monkey!'' (2010) *''Despicable Me'' (2010) *''Nanny McPhee Returns'' (2010) *''Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale'' (2010) *''Hop'' (2011) *''Beethoven's Christmas Adventure'' (2011) *''Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2'' (2012) * The Lorax (2012) *''Barbie: The Princess and the Popstar'' (2012) *''Monster High: Ghoul Rule'' (2012) *''ParaNorman'' (2012) *''Barbie and Her Sisters In A Pony Tale'' (2013) *''Monster High: 13 Wishes'' (2013) *''Despicable Me 2'' *''Monster High: Fright, Camera, Action! (2014)'' *''Barbie: The Pearl Princess'' (2014) *''The Little Rascals Save the Day'' (2014) *''Barbie and the Secret Door'' (2014) *''Monster High: Freaky Fusion (2014)'' *''Beethoven's Treasure Tail'' (2014) *''Ever After High: Thronecoming (2014)'' *''Monster High: Haunted (2015)'' *''Ever After High: Spring Unsprung (2015)'' *''Barbie in a Princess Power'' (2015) *''Minions'' (2015) *''Song of the Sea'' (2015) *''Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle'' (2015) *''Barbie in Rock'n Royals'' (2015) *''Ever After High: Way to Wonderland'' (2015) *''Monster High: Boo York, Boo York'' (2015) *''Barbie and her Sisters in The Great Puppy Adventures'' (2015) *''Ever After High: Dragon Games'' (2016) *''Monster High: Great Scarrier Reef'' (2016) *''Barbie Spy Squad'' (2016) *''The Secret Life of Pets'' *''Ever After High: Epic Winter'' (2016) *''Barbie Starlight Adventures'' (2016) *''Monster High: Welcome to Monster High'' (2016) *''Shopkins: Chef Club (2016)'' *''Sing'' (2016) *''Barbie: Video Game Hero'' (2017) *''Ever After High: Emerald City of Oz (2017)'' *''Monster High: Electrified'' (2017) *''Shopkins: World Vacation'' (2017) *''Barbie: Dolphin Magic'' (2017) *''Ever After High: The Legend of the Shadow High'' (2017) *''Shopkins: Wild'' (2018) *''Shopkins: Global Marathon'' (2018) *''Shopkins: Tiki Beach Vacation'' (2019) DreamWorks *''Mouse Hunt'' (1997) *''Chicken Run'' (2000) *''Shrek'' (2001) *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' (2003) *''The Cat in the Hat'' (2003) *''Shrek 2'' (2004) *''Madagascar'' (2005) *''Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit'' (2005) *''Over the Hedge'' (2006) *''Flushed Away'' (2006) *''Shrek the Third'' (2007) *''Bee Movie'' (2007) *''Shrek the Halls'' (2007) *''Kung Fu Panda'' (2008) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa'' (2008) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) *''Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space'' (2009) *''Merry Madagascar'' (2009) *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) *''Shrek Forever After'' (2010) *''Scared Shrekless'' (2010) *''Megamind'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Panda Holiday Special'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) *''Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury'' (2011) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted (2012)'' *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) *''The Croods'' (2013) *''Turbo'' (2013) *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) *''Penguins of Madagascar'' (2014) *''Home'' (2015) *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016) *''Trolls'' (2016) Acquired *''A Boy Named Charlie Brown'' *''A Christmas Story'' *''Aliens in the Attic'' *''Bon Voyage, Charlie Brown'' *''Elf'' *''The Goonies'' *''Home Alone'' *''Home Alone II: Lost in New York'' *''Ice Age'' *''Ice Age: The Meltdown'' *''Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaur'' *''Ice Age: Continental Drift'' *''Jumanji'' *''The Karate Kid'' *''The Karate Kid Part II'' *''The Karate Kid Part III'' *''The Karate Kid'' (2010) *''Lassie'' (2005) *''Look Who's Talking'' *''Men in Black'' *''Men in Black II'' *''Men in Black III'' *''The Flintstone'' *''The Next Karate Kid'' *''Race for Your Life, Charlie Brown'' *''Ramona & Beezus'' *''The Sandlot'' *''Stuart Little'' *''Stuart Little 2'' *''Yes, Virginia'' *''Yogi Bear'' *''Zathura: A Space Adventure'' Schedule (Spring 2020) Future programming Original series Animated *''Glitch Tech'' (February 22, 2020) *''Adventure in Wonder Park'' (2020) *''Kamp Koral: SpongeBob's Under Years'' (2020) *''Nicktoons'' (2020) *''Cindy Vortex vs. the Mutants of Monsters'' (2020) *''Team Hero Girlz'' (2020) *Untitled Rugrats reboot (TBA) *''Man of the House'' (TBA) *''Meet the Voxels'' (TBA) *''Lego Friends'' (TBA) *Untitled Poof Cosma series (TBA) *Untitled Star Trek animated series (TBA) *''The Proud Family'' revival (TBA) *Untitled Frozen series (TBA) *'Garfield'' (TBA) Live-action *''Taina'' revival (TBA) *Untitled Simon Fuller and Ryan Tedder musical series (TBA) *''The Brothers Garcia'' revival (TBA) *''Tyler Perry's Young Dylan'' (TBA) *''Lizzie McGuire'' revival (TBA) *Untitled Avatar: The Last Airbender live-action series (TBA) *Untitled Winx Club live-action series (TBA) Preschool *''My Friend Babar & Zephyr'' (March 2020) *''Santiago by the Sea (2020) *''Marc Brown's Arthur and Friends'' (2020) *''Made by Maddie'' (2020) *''Baby Shark'' (2020) Former programming Original *''Pinwheel'' (1979-1990) *''Nickel Flicks'' (1979) *''America Goes Bananaz'' (1979-1980) *''By the Way'' (1979-1980) *''Hocus Focus'' (1979-1981) *''Children's Classics'' (1980-1981) *''Video Comics'' (1980-1981) *''Pop Clips'' (1980-1981) *''Livewire'' (1980-1986) *''Studio See'' (1981-1983) *''Reggie Jackson's World of Sports'' (1981-1985) *''Against All Odds'' (1982-1985) *''Standby: Lights, Camera, Action'' (1982-1987) *''Kids Writes'' (1982-1987) *''Going Great'' (1983-1986) *''The Third Eye'' (1983-1985) *''Mr. Wizard's World'' (1983-2000) *''Out of Control'' (1984-1985) *''National Geographic Explorer'' (1985-1986) *''Turkey Television'' (1985-1988) *''Rated K: For Kids, By Kids'' (1986-1988) *''Finders Keepers'' (1987-1998) *''Sixteen Cinema'' (1987-1989) *''Don't Just Sit There'' (1988-1991) *''Kids' Court'' (1988-1994) *''Think Fast!'' (1989-1998) *''Total Panic'' (1989-1990) *''Hey Dude!'' (1989-1996) *''Make the Grade'' (1989-1998) *''SK8-TV'' (1990-1991) *''Wild & Crazy Kids'' (1990-2000) *''Fifteen'' (1991-1994) *''Welcome Freshman'' (1991-1996) *''Clarissa Explains It All'' (1991-2002; 2009) *''Salute Your Shorts'' (1991-2002) *''Get the Picture'' (1991-1998) *''What Would You Do?'' (1991-2000) *''Doug'' (1991-2009; 2014-2016) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (1991-2009; 2014-2017) *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' (1991-2003; 2009) *''The Wild Side Show'' (1992-1995) *''GUTS'' (1992-2003; 2008-2009) *''Nick Arcade'' (1992-1998; 2009) *''Roundhouse'' (1992-1995) *''Weinerville'' (1993-1997) *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' (1993-1998; 2007) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (1993-2006; 2009) *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' (1993-2004; 2009) *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' (1994-2001) *''U to U'' (1994-1995) *''All That'' (1994-2010; 2015-2017) *''My Brother & Me'' (1994-2004) *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (1994-2005; 2009) *''Global GUTS'' (1995-2003; 2008-2009) *''The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo'' (1996-1998) *''Space Cases'' (1996-2000) *''Kenan & Kel'' (1996-2009) *''KaBlam!'' (1996-2002) *''Hey Arnold!'' (1996-2017) *''The Angry Beavers'' (1997-2006; 2009) *''Figure It Out'' (1997-2002; 2009) *''The Journey of Allen Strange'' (1997-2000) *''CatDog'' (1998-2009) *''Animorphs'' (1998-1999) *''You're On!'' (1998-2000) *''Nickelodeon Sports Theater'' (1998-1999; 2009) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (1998-2002) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (1998-2009) *''Cousin Skeeter'' (1998-2003) *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd'' (1999-2002) *''Rocket Power'' (1999-2003) *''The Amanda Show'' (1999-2016) *''Double Dare 2000'' (2000) *''Caitlin's Way'' (2000-2002) *''The Brothers Garcia'' (2000-2009) *''Noah Knows Best'' (2000-2001) *''Pelswick'' (2000-2002) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2000-2009) *''Taina'' (2001-2008) *''Constant Payne'' (2001-2016) *''Robot Wars'' (2002-2006; 2009) *''ChalkZone'' (2002-2010) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2002-2017) *''Scaredy Camp'' (2002-2007) *''All Grown Up!'' (2003-2006) *''Romeo!'' (2003-2009) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2003-2011) *''Danny Phantom'' (2004-2016) *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' (2004-2015) *''Unfabulous'' (2004-2008) *''Game Nite'' (2005-2009) *''Catscratch'' (2005-2009) *''Zoey 101'' (2005-2011) *''The X's'' (2005-2008) *''Mr. Meaty'' (2006-2008) *''Just for Kicks'' (2006) *''Little Freaks'' (2006-2014) *''The Game Lab'' (2007-2010) *''Just Jordan'' (2007-2008) *''The Wolff-Brothers Band'' (2007-2015) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2007-2017) *''Wayside'' (2007-2008) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (2007-2008) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2007-2016) *''The Mighty B!'' (2008-2014) *''The Modifyers'' (2008-2015) *''My Family's Got GUTS'' (2008-2011) *''Making Fiends'' (2008-2014) *''True Jackson, VP'' (2008-2011) *''Random! Cartoons'' (2008-2009) *''The Troop'' (2009-2012) *''BrainSurge'' (2009-2017) *''Garage Club'' (2009-2011) *''Fanboy and Chum Chum'' (2009-2016) *''Big Time Rush'' (2009-2017) *''Planet Sheen'' (2010-2012) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2010-2017) *''Make-the-Mess'' (2010-2014) *''Little Bros. on Campus'' (2010-2017) *''Diggs Tailwagger: Galactic Rover'' (2011-2017) *''Nick Arcade Advanced'' (2011-2015) *''How to Rock'' (2012-2015) *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra'' (2012-2016) *''Robot and Monster'' (2012-2014) *''Figure It Out: Epic Style'' (2012-2016) *''Sanjay & Craig'' (2013-2017) *''The Haunted Hathaways'' (2013-2017) *''The Thundermans'' (2013-2017) *''Cache Craze'' (2014-2017) *''Breadwinners'' (2014-2017) *''100 Things to Do Before High School'' (2014-2017) *''The GAS Garage'' (2014-2017) Acquired *''Dusty's Treehouse'' (1980-1984) *''What Will They Think of Next?'' (1980-1984) *''Special Delivery'' (1980-1993) *''Delvin'' (1981-1983) *''Rainbow Country'' (1981-1983) *''Matt & Jenny'' (1981-1983) *''The Tomorrow People'' (1981-1995) *''Spread Your Wings'' (1982) *''Today's Special'' (1982-1991) *''The Adventures of Black Beauty'' (1982-1986) *''You Can't Do That on Television'' (1982-1996) *''Inspector Gadget'' (1983-2000; 2015-2016) *''Danger Mouse'' (1984-1995; 2015-2016) *''Vic's Vacant Lot'' (1984-1985) *''Bananaman'' (1984-1990) *''Lassie'' (1984-1999) *''Mighty Mouse Playhouse'' (1984-1986) *''Powerhouse'' (1984-1986) *''Belle & Sebastian'' (1984-1989) *''The Little Prince'' (1985-1989) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1985-1994) *''George of the Jungle'' (1985-1995) *''Star Trek: The Animated Series'' (1985-1990) *''Spartakus and the Sun Beneath the Sun'' (1985-1992) *''Zoo Family'' (1986-1988) *''The Monkees'' (1986-1988) *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' (1986-1995; 2015-2016) *''Dr. Slump'' (1987-1995; 2015-2016) *''Maple Town'' (1987-1989) *''Heathcliff'' (1988-1994) *''Looney Tunes on Nickelodeon'' (1988-1999) *''Count Duckula'' (1988-1995; 2015-2016) *''The Brady Bunch'' (1989-2016) *''The World of David the Gnome'' (1989-1995) *''Noozles'' (1989-1996) *''Kid's World'' (1990-1991) *''Cartoon Kablooey'' (1990-1995) *''Flipper'' (1990-1998) *''Nickelodeon's Most Wanted: Yogi Bear'' (1990-1992) *''Dennis the Menace'' (1990-1995) *''Captain N: The Game Master'' (1991-1992) *''Beyond Belief'' (1992-1994) *''Rocky & Bullwinkle's Moose-O-Rama!'' (1992-1994) *''The Underdog Show'' (1992-1994) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1992-1995) *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' (1992-1999) *''Where's Waldo?'' (1992-1996) *''The Alvin Show on Nickelodeon'' (1994-1995) *''The Muppet Show'' (1994-1999) *''Beetlejuice'' (1994-1999) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (1994-2001) *''Batfink'' (1995-1997) *''Land of the Lost'' (1995-2000) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (1995-2000) *''The Animals of Farthing Woods'' (1995-2002) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1995-2004) *''Santo Bugito'' (1996-2002) *''Earthworm Jim'' (1996-2002) *''Ship to Shore'' (1996-1997) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (1997) *''Garfield & Friends'' (1997-2002) *''You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown'' (1998-2017) *''The Brothers Flub'' (1999-2000) *''The Little Lulu Show'' (1999-2000) *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' (1999-2001) *''Jumanji'' (1999-2002) *''Ghostwriter'' (2000) *''Animaniacs'' (2000-2005) *''Pinky & the Brain'' (2000-2003) *''Mona the Vampire'' (2000-2003) *''Renford Rejects'' (2000-2005) *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' (2002-2003) *''The Wacky Adventures of Ronald McDonald'' (2002-2003) *''Speed Racer X'' (2002-2003) *''Planet Sketch'' (2002-2006) *''Super Duper Sumos'' (2002-2003) *''Freakazoid!'' (2002-2003) *''Men in Black: The Series'' (2002-2003; 2006) *''Martin Mystery'' (2003-2005) *''Grizzly Gruesome Tales'' (2003-2009) *''Full House'' (2003-2016) *''Yakkity Yak'' (2003-2004) *''Corneil & Bernie'' (2004-2006) *''Kaput & Zosky'' (2004-2005) *''Kid Paddle'' (2004-2009) *''The Blobheads'' (2004-2005) *''Funpak'' (2005-2007) *''My Dad the Rock Star'' (2005-2006) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2006-2009) *''King Arthur's Disasters'' (2006-2008) *''Kappa Mikey'' (2006-2009) *''Shuriken School'' (2006-2007) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (2007-2009) *''H2O: Just Add Water'' (2008-2010) *''Ricky Sprocket: Showbiz Boy'' (2008-2009) *''Three Delivery'' (2008-2009) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2009-2017) *''Eliot Kid'' (2009-2011) *''Sidekick'' (2010-2012) *''I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids'' (2011-2014) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-2017) *''Dragons: Riders of the Berk (2012-2017)'' *''Splatalot!'' (2012-2017) *''Turbo: F.A.S.T. (2013-2017)'' *''Two of a Kind'' (2014-2017) *''Nerds and Monsters'' (2014-2015) *''Zevo-3'' (2015) *''Fly Tales'' (2000-2001) Nick Jr. *''The Adventures of Little Koala'' (1988-1993) *''The Elephant Show'' (1988-1994) *''Doctor Snuggles'' (1988-1992) *''Fred Penner's Place'' (1989-1993) *''Eureeka's Castle'' (1989-1999) *''The Care Bears'' (1990-1998) *''Maya the Bee'' (1990-1995) *''Allegra's Window'' (1994-2000) *''Bob the Builder'' (2001-2013) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (1994-2002) *''Muppet Time'' (1994-1999) *''Papa Beaver's Storytime'' (1994-1997) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (1995-2002) *''Rupert'' (1995-2002) *''Little Bear'' (1995-2003) *''The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss'' (1996-2002) *''The Little Twins'' (1996-2000) *''Kipper'' (1997-2003) *''Franklin'' (1997-2006) *''Little Bill'' (1999-2011) *''Maisy'' (1999-2002) *''Wimzie's House'' (2000-2002) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' (2000-2005) *''Oswald'' (2001-2005) *''Bob the Builder'' (2001-2014) *''Max & Ruby'' (2002-2010) *''The Hoobs'' (2002-2004) *''Rubbadubbers'' (2003-2005) *''The Backyardigans'' (2004-2014) *''LazyTown'' (2004-2014) *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' (2004-2007) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (2005-2014) *''The Wonder Pets'' (2006-2013) *''Wow Wow Wubbzy!'' (2006-2014) *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (2007-2015) *''Angelica and Susie's Pre-School Daze'' (2008-2009) *''The Fresh Beat Band'' (2009-2012) *''Team Umizoomi'' (2010-2017) *''Mike the Knight'' (2012-2015) *''Jelly Jamm'' (2012-2016) Programming blocks *''BET'' (1980-1983) *''ARTS'' (1981-1985) *''Nick at Nite'' (1985-2009) *''The O Zone'' (1991-1993) *''Nick in the Afternoon'' (1993-2004; 2011-2014) *''Nicktoons TV'' (1998-2004; 2011) *''Nickel-O-Zone'' (1998-2002) *''Slime Time Live'' (2000-2004) *''SLAM!'' (2002-2003) *''Friday Night Nicktoons'' (2002-2007) *''SPLAT!'' (2004) *''Nick ReWind'' (2006-2011) *''ME:TV'' (2007) *''Late-Nite-Fri-Day-Toons-!'' (2007-2014) *''Saturday DreamWorks'' (2011-2012) *''Nicktoon Fridays'' (2014-2016) Movies & Specials Made-for-TV *''As Told by Ginger: Season of Caprice'' (2001) *''Rocket Power: Race Across New Zealand'' (2002) *''As Told by Ginger: Far from Home'' (2003) *''As Told by Ginger: Butterflies Are Free'' (2004) *''Rocket Power: The Big Day'' (2004) *''Romeo!: Ro'Trip'' (2006) *''Unfabulous: The Perfect Moment'' (2006) *''Unfabulous: The Best Trip Ever'' (2007) *''Atlantis Squarepantis'' (2007) *''The X's: Truman X - Super Villian'' (2008) *''H2O: Exposed'' (2008) *''Gym Teacher: The Movie'' (2008) *''True Jackson, VP: Trapped in Paris'' (2009) *''The Penguins of Madagascar: The Return of the Revenge of Dr. Blowhole'' (2011) *''True Jackson, VP: Mystery in Peru'' (2011) Universal Pictures *''Barbie & the Diamond Castle'' *''Barbie Thumbelina'' *''Barbie and the Magic of the Pegasus'' *''Barbie and the Three Musketeers'' *''Barbie as Rapunzel'' *''Barbie as the Island Princess'' *''Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper'' *''Barbie in A Christmas Carol'' *''Barbie in the 12 Dancing Princesses'' *''Barbie in the Nutcracker'' *''Barbie of Swan Lake'' *''Barbie: Fairytopia'' *''Barbie: Mermaidia'' *''The Barbie Diaries'' *''PollyWorld'' Sister Channels Noggin Noggin is a 24/7 preschool channel which debuted on February 21, 1999 and airs shows aimed towards children ages 2-6. Current *''The Backyardigans'' (2006-present) *''Ben & Holly's Little Kingdom'' (2016-present) *''Blaze and the Monster Machines'' (2015-present) *''Blue's Clues'' (1999-present) *''Bob the Builder'' (2003-present) *''Bob the Builder (2015)'' (2015-present) *''Bubble Guppies'' (2011-present) *''Butterbean's Café (2019-present) *''Busytown Mysteries'' (2015-present) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2003-present) *''Franklin and Friends'' (2011-present) *''Go, Diego, Go!'' (2006-present) *''Jelly Jamm'' (2012-present) *''LazyTown'' (2006-present) *''Little Bear'' (1999-present) *''Little Bill'' (2007-present) *''Little Charmers'' (2015-present) *''Max & Ruby'' (2004-present) *''Maya the Bee'' (2016-present) *''Mike the Knight'' (2012-present) *''Mutt & Stuff'' (2015-present) *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' (2008-present) *''PAW Patrol'' (2013-present) *''Peppa Pig'' (2011-present) *''Pocoyo'' (2009-present) *''Shimmer & Shine'' (2015-present) *''Team Umizoomi'' (2010-present) *''Tickety Toc'' (2012-present) *''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' (2018-present) *''Wallykazam!'' (2014-present) *''The Wonder Pets!'' (2006-present) *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' (2006-present) *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' (2007-present) *''Zack & Quack'' (2014-present) Former *''3-2-1 Contact'' (1999-2002) *''64 Zoo Lane'' (2005-2009) *''Allegra's Window'' (1999-2004) *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' (1999-2002) *''The Busy World of Richard Scarry'' (1999-2002; 2015-2017) *''Connie the Cow'' (2003-2007) *''Cro'' (1999-2002) *''Dino Dan'' (2010-2014) *''Doug'' (1999-2002) *''The Electric Company'' (1999-2002) *''Eureeka's Castle'' (1999-2003) *''Franklin'' (1999-2017) *''The Fresh Beat Band'' (2009-2017) *''Fresh Beat Band of Spies!'' (2015-2017) *''Ghostwriter'' (1999-2002) *''Gullah Gullah Island'' (1999-2012) *''The Hoobs'' (2007-2011) *''Jack's Big Music Show'' (2005-2013) *''Kipper'' (2002-2004; 2014-2016) *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' (2003-2012) *''Maisy'' (1999-2013) *''Mia and Me'' (2014-2016) *''Miffy and Friends'' (2002-2017) *''Nick News with Linda Ellerbee'' (1999-2002; 2011-2015) *''Olivia'' (2009-2015) *''Oobi'' (2002-2015) *''Oswald'' (2003-2017) *''The Phred on Your Head Show'' (1999-2002) *''Pinky Dinky Doo'' (2006-2014) *''Play with Me Sesame'' (2002-2007) *''Rob the Robot'' (2013-2017) *''Rubbadubbers'' (2004-2005) *''Rugrats'' (1999-2002; 2011-2017) *''Sesame Street'' (1999-2005; 2011-2017) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2011-2016) *''Sponk!'' (2001-2002) *''Square One TV'' (1999-2002) *''Tiny Planets'' (2002-2012) *''Toot and Puddle'' (2008-2012) *''Tweenies'' (2003-2006) *''The Upside Down Show'' (2006-2012) *''URL with Phred'' (2001-2002) Nick GAS Nick GAS is a 24/7 network which airs Nickelodeon's original game shows as well as some of it's boy-oriented series as of 2008. Current *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' (2008-present) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2008-present) *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra'' (2011-present) *''BrainSurge'' (2009-present) *''Breadwinners'' (2014-present) *''Cache Craze'' (2015-present) *''Constant Payne'' (2016-present) *''Danny Phantom'' (2008-present) *''Double Dare'' (1999-present) *''Double Dare 2.0 (2018-present) *''Drake & Josh (2008-present) *''Figure It Out'' (1999-present) *''Figure It Out: Epic Style'' (2012-present) *''The Game Lab'' (2014-present) *''The GAS Garage'' (2014-present) *''GUTS'' (1999-present) *''Global GUTS'' (1999-present) *''Harvey Beaks'' (2015-present) *''Kenan & Kel'' (2008-present) *''Kid Paddle'' (2015-present) *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' (1999-present) *''Mega Double Dare'' (2013-present) *''My Family's Got GUTS'' (2008-present) *''Nick Arcade Advance'' (2012-present) *''Nick Arcade'' (1999-present) *''Nickelodeon Sports Theater'' (2008-present) *''Romeo!'' (2016-present) *''Sanjay & Craig'' (2016-present) *''Splatalot!'' (2012-present) *''Sponk!'' (2015-present) *''Steven Universe'' (2014-present) *''Teapot'' (2011-present) *''Wendell & Vinnie'' (2014-present) *''Wild & Crazy Kids'' (1999-present) Former *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (2008-2009) *''Dirt'' (1999-2000) *''Double Dare 2000'' (2001-2016) *''Double Dare 2010'' (2010-2016) *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' (2009-2015) *''Finders Keepers'' (1999-2006) *''Game Night'' (2005-2015) *''Gamefarm'' (2003-2004) *''Make the Grade'' (2000-2008) *''Make-the-Mess'' (2011-2015) *''Nickelodeon All-Star Challenge'' (2002-2004) *''Renford Rejects'' (1999-2000; 2009-2010) *''Rocket Power'' (2003-2005) *''SK8-TV'' (1999-2007) *''Salute Your Shorts'' (2003-2004; 2008-2009) *''Scaredy Camp'' (2002-2015) *''Think Fast!'' (1999-2004) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2010-2016) *''What Would You Do? (1999-2015)'' *''You're On!'' (1999-2005) NickToons Network NickToons Network is network which debut on May 1, 2002 and airs nothing but Nicktoons 24/7. Current *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' (2002-present) *''Adventure Time'' (2009-present) *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2003-present) *''The Angry Beavers'' (2002-present) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2002-2011; 2017-present) *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' (2006-present) *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra'' (2012-2016; 2017-present) *''Back at the Barnyard'' (2008-present) *''Bunsen Is A Beast!'' (2017-present) *''CatDog'' (2002-present) *''Catscratch'' (2007-present) *''ChalkZone'' (2002-present) *''Constant Payne'' (2002-present) *''Danny Phantom'' (2007-present) *''Diggs Tailwagger: Galactic Rover'' (2011-present) *''Earmouse & Bottle'' (2015-present) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' (2007-present) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2002-present) *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' (2009-present) *''Francine'' (2018-present) *''Harvey Beaks'' (2015-present) *''Hey Arnold!'' (2002-present) *''Invader Zim'' (2002-present) *''KaBlam!'' (2002-2005; 2017-present) *''Little Freaks'' (2008-present) *''The Loud House'' (2016-present) *''Making Fiends'' (2008-present) *''Mall Spies!'' (2010-present) *''The Mighty B!'' (2008-present) *''The Modifyers'' (2008-present) *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' (2006-present) *''Pelswick'' (2002-2006; 2017-present) *''Pig Goat Banana Mantis!'' (2012-present) *''The Ren & Stimpy Show'' (2002-present) *''Rocko's Modern Life'' (2002-present) *''Rugrats'' (2002-present) *''Sanjay & Craig'' (2013-present) *''Sparkles & Gloom'' (2011-present) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2002-present) *''Teapot'' (2010-present) *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' (2010-present) *''Welcome to the Wayne'' (2014-present) *''The Wild Thornberrys'' (2002-present) *''The X's'' (2006-2013; 2017-present) Interstitials and shorts *''A Town Called Panic'' *''Avatar Bobble Heads'' *''Baby Stache'' *''Cluckie the Vampire Chicken'' *''Curious Cow'' *''Dancing Sushi'' *''Doodlez'' *''Ego from Mars'' *''Fat Files'' *''Foul Facts'' *''Funpak'' *''Have Some Moar Cartoons!'' *''Inside Out Boy'' *''Jake's Puppies'' (Adventure Time) *''Jimmy Neutron'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Kids in History'' *''Leader Dog'' *''Making Fiends'' *''The Mirror Has 1000 Faces!'' *''Napman'' *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' *''Phoebe & Marigold!'' *''Planet Sketch'' *''The Presentators'' *''Primo'' *''Purple & Brown'' *''Random! Cartoons'' *''The Safety Queen'' *''Schoolyard Safari'' *''Spider & Fly'' *''Summer Memories'' *''Tak Shorties'' *''Those Scurvy Rascals'' *''Tortellini Western'' Former *''Doug'' (2002-2017) *''Oh Yeah! Cartoons'' (2002-2009) *''Rocket Power'' (2002-2008) *''You're on Nickelodeon, Charlie Brown'' (2002-2005) *''Animaniacs'' (2002-2005) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (2002-2005) *''Pinky & the Brain'' (2002-2005) *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2002-2006) *''Mona the Vampire'' (2002-2006) *''Planet Sketch'' (2002-2009) *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' (2002-2004) *''Yakkity Yak'' (2004-2011) *''My Dad the Rock Star'' (2005-2010) *''Grizzly Gruesome Tales'' (2005-2015) *''Corneil & Bernie'' (2005-2010) *''Kaput & Zosky'' (2005-2009) *''Kid Paddle'' (2005-2012) *''Martin Mystery'' (2005-2010) *''All Grown Up!'' (2006-2008) *''Shuriken School'' (2006-2009) *''Funpak'' (2006-2011) *''Kappa Mikey'' (2007-2014) *''Wayside'' (2008-2013) *''King Arthur's Disasters'' (2008-2012) *''Tak and the Power of Juju'' (2008-2010) *''Random! Cartoons'' (2008-2009) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (2009-2013) *''Ricky Sprocket'' (2009-2013) *''Three Delivery'' (2009-2011) *''The Penguins of Madagascar'' (2010-2012) *''Garage Club'' (2010-2013) *''Planet Sheen'' (2010-2012) *''Eliot Kid'' (2010-2015) *''I.N.K. Invisible Network of Kids'' (2011-2015) *''Sidekick'' (2012-2014) *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2012) NickLife NickLife is a channel for mostly live-action Nickelodeon series as well as obscure Nickelodeon series. It was rebranded from TeenNick to NickLife in January 2016. Current *''100 Things to Do Before High School'' (2015-present) *''A Game to Life'' (2014-present) *''Adventure Time'' (2016-present) *''Against All Odds'' (2016-present) *''All That'' (2008-present) *''The Amanda Show'' (2007-present) *''As Told by Ginger'' (2004-present) *''Besties!'' (2012-present) *''Clarissa Explains It All'' (2002-2008; 2016-present) *''Corneil & Bernie'' (2016-present) *''Drake & Josh'' (2008-present) *''Edgar & Ellen'' (2016-present) *''Finders Keepers'' (2016-present) *''Full House'' (2010-present) *''Fuller House'' (2016-present) *''Going Great'' (2016-present) *''The Haunted Hathaways'' (2013-present) *''iCarly'' (2008-present) *''I Am Frankie'' (2017-present) *''KaBlam!'' (2016-present) *''Kaput & Zosky'' (2016-present) *''Kenan & Kel'' (2007-present) *''Lassie'' (2016-present) *''Little Brothers on Campus'' (2011-2016) *''Los Once'' (2016-present) *''Martin Mystery'' (2016-present) *''Mr. Wizard's World'' (2016-present) *''The Modifyers'' (2016-present) *''My Brother & Me'' (2002-2009; 2016-present) *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' (2008-present) *''Nickelodeon Launch Box'' (2016-present) *''NickLife Top 10'' (2016-present) *''Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn'' (2015-present) *''Noozles'' (2016-present) *''The Not-So-Normal Adventures of Sarah Wallins'' (2011-present) *''Out of Control'' (2016-present) *''Pelswick'' (2016-present) *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' (2004-present) *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' (2016-present) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2007-2008; 2016-present) *''Sparkles & Gloom'' (2016-present) *''Taina'' (2004-present) *''Teenick Top 10'' (2013-2015, first-run; 2016-present, reruns) *''Think Fast!'' (2016-present) *''The Thundermans'' (2013-present) *''Unfabulous'' (2007-2014; 2016-present) *''Victorious'' (2010-present) *''Weinerville'' (2016-present) *''Zoey 101'' (2008-present) Former (as The N/TeenNick) *''100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd'' (2002-2003) *''24Seven'' (2002-2004) *''6teen'' (2005-2007) *''A Different World'' (2007-2008) *''About a Girl'' (2007-2009) *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' (2002-2012) *''The Assistants'' (2009-2010) *''Being Eve'' (2002-2004) *''Best Years'' (2007-2010) *''Beyond the Break'' (2006-2009; 2012) *''Big Kids'' (2002-2004) *''The Brady Bunch'' (2004) *''The Brothers Garcia'' (2008-2010) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (2011) *''Caitlin's Way'' (2003-2016) *''Clueless'' (2003-2008) *''Cousin Skeeter'' (2002-2003) *''Daria'' (2002-2006; 2010) *''Dawson's Creek'' (2006-2008) *''Degrassi'' (2002-2015) *''Every Witch Way'' (2013-2016) *''Everybody Hates Chris'' (2011-2013) *''The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air'' (2005-2016) *''Ghostwriter'' (2002-2003) *''Gigantic'' (2010-2012) *''Girl Stuff, Boy Stuff'' (2003-2004) *''Girls vs. Boys'' (2003-2006) *''Growing Pains'' (2007-2010) *''H2O: Just Add Water'' (2008-2013) *''Hanging' with Mr. Cooper'' (2002-2004) *''Hey Dude!'' (2002-2003) *''The Hills'' (2007-2008) *''Hollywood Heights'' (2012-2013) *''Hotel 13'' (2012-2016) *''How to Rock'' (2012-2016) *''Instant Star'' (2004-2009) *''Just Deal'' (2003-2004) *''Just Jordan'' (2007-2008) *''Laguna Beach: The Real Orange County'' (2007-2008) *''Moesha'' (2005-2009) *''Moville Mysteries'' (2002-2003) *''Mr. Meaty'' (2008-2011) *''My So-Called Life'' (2004-2009) *''The N's Student Body'' (2008) *''Nightlife'' (2010) *''Noah Knows Best'' (2002-2003) *''O'Grady'' (2004-2007; 2013) *''Old School Degrassi'' (2005-2007) *''One on One'' (2006-2011) *''Open Heart'' (2015) *''Out There'' (2002-2004) *''Queen Bees'' (2008) *''Radio Free Roscoe'' (2003-2010; 2013) *''Real Access'' (2003-2004) *''Romeo!'' (2004-2008) *''Salute Your Shorts'' (2002-2009) *''Saved by the Bell'' (2008-2016) *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' (2002-2005) *''Sister, Sister'' (2002-2004) *''Smart Guy'' (2002-2004) *''South of Nowhere'' (2005-2010; 2012) *''Space Cases'' (2002-2003) *''Summer in Transylvania'' (2011-2016) *''Summerland'' (2006-2009) *''That '70s Show'' (2008-2011; 2013) *''True Jackson, VP'' (2008-2013) *''Welcome Freshman'' (2002-2003) *''Wendell & Vinnie'' (2013-2016) *''What I Like About You'' (2010-2013) *''Whistler'' (2006-2010) *''The Wolff-Brothers Band'' (2008-2009) Era of Bumpers *1979-1982: ? *1982-1984: Silver Ball *1984-1985: Orange Ball *1985-1993: Splat *1993-1997: Frame *1997-2000: Weird Background *2000-2004: Close-Up *2004-2007: Slime *2007-2012: Studios *2012-2015: Frame V2 *2015-2018: Orange City *2018-2019: Rainbow Swirl *2019-present: Color Patterns Other Medias Nick.com TurboNick Nickelodeon's website within it's website for full episodes and clips of Nickelodeon programming as well as original shorts and videos featuring Nickelodeon characters. This is a list of shows that are available on TurboNick and the Nick App as well as under the Nickelodeon category on YouTube, Hulu, Netflix, iTunes and On Demand: *''100 Things to Do Before High School'' *''A Game of Life'' *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters'' *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' *''The Adventures of Pete & Pete'' *''All That'' *''The Amanda Show'' *''The Angry Beavers'' *''Are You Afraid of the Dark?'' *''As Told By Ginger'' *''Avatar: The Last Airbender'' *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra'' *''Back at the Barnyard'' *''Besties!'' *''Big Time Rush'' *''Board to Tears!'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''BrainSurge'' *''Breadwinners'' *''The Brothers Garcia'' *''Bug Salad'' *''Bunsen Is A Beast!'' *''CatDog'' *''Catscratch'' *''ChalkZone'' *''Clarissa Explains It All'' *''Constant Payne'' *''Danger Mouse'' *''Danny Phantom'' *''Diggs Tailwagger: Galactic Rover'' *''Doug'' *''Dr. Slump'' *''Drake & Josh'' *''Earmouse & Bottle'' *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera'' *''The Fairly OddParents'' *''Fanboy & Chum Chum'' *''Francine'' *''The Game Lab'' *''The GAS Garage'' *''GUTS'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''The Haunted Hathaways'' *''Hey Arnold!'' *''Hunter Street'' *''iCarly'' *''Inspector Gadget'' *''Invader ZIM'' *''KaBlam!'' *''Kenan & Kel'' *''Kid vs. Zombie'' *''Legendary Dudas'' *''Legends of the Hidden Temple'' *''Little Bros. on Campus'' *''Little Freaks'' *''The Loud House'' *''Los Once'' *''Making Fiends'' *''Mall Spies!'' *''Mega Double Dare'' *''The Mighty B!'' *''The Modifyers'' *''My Friend Pancake'' *''My Life as a Teenage Robot'' *''The Mysterious Cities of Gold'' *''Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide'' *''Nick News with Linda Ellerbee'' *''Paradise Run'' *''Peanuts'' *''Pelswick'' *''Pig Goat Banana Mantis!'' *''Rocko's Modern Life'' *''Romeo!'' *''Rugrats'' *''Sanjay & Craig'' *''Shiva'' *''Sparkles & Gloom'' *''Splatalot!'' *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' *''Sponk!'' *''Super Macho Fighter'' *''T.U.F.F. Puppy'' *''Taina'' *''Teapot!'' *''The Thundermans'' *''Unfabulous'' *''Victorious'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' *''Wendell & Vinnie'' *''Wild & Crazy Kids'' *''The Wild Thornberrys'' *''The X's'' *''Zoey 101'' Nicktropolis Nickelodeon's virtual world/social network. Online Gaming *''Petpet Park'' (2008-present) *''AddictingGames'' (2009-present) *''Monkey Quest'' (2012-present) Kids' Choice Awards Categories Like the Super Bowl, The Kids' Choice Awards features very humourous and big-budgeted commercials in their commercial breaks except it's for kids' products and brands such as snacks, toys, ect. Current (as of 2016) *Favorite Cartoon (1988-) *Favorite Saturday Morning Cartoon (2005-) *Favorite New Cartoon (2016-) *Favorite Kids' TV Show (2016-) *Favorite Family TV Show (2016-) *Favorite Game Show (2016-) *Favorite Reality Show (2009-) *Favorite TV Actor (1988-) *Favorite TV Actress (1988-) *Favorite Voice in a Cartoon'' (2016-)'' *Favorite Movie (1988-) *Favorite Animated Movie (1989-) *Favorite Movie Actor (1988-) *Favorite Movie Actress (1988-) *Favorite Animal Star (1993-) *Favorite Voice in an Animated Movie (1998-) *Favorite Male Buttkicker (1995-) *Favorite Female Buttkicker (1995-) *Favorite Song (1988-) *Favorite Song in a Movie (2000; 2014-) *Favorite Music Group (1988-) *Favorite Male Singer (1988-) *Favorite Female Singer (1988-) *Favorite New Artist (2000; 2016-) *Favorite Music Video (2016-) *Favorite Male Athlete (1988-) *Favorite Female Athlete (1988-) *Favorite Wrestler (1988-) *Favorite Basketball Team (2016-) *Favorite Baseball Team (2016-) *Favorite New Athlete (2016-) *Favorite Team Mascot (2016-) *Favorite Video Game (1988-) *Favorite Party Game (2016-) *Favorite Video Game Star (2016-) *Favorite App (2014-) *Favorite Book (1988-) *Favorite Comic Book (1988-) *Favorite Comic Strip (2016-) *Favorite Book Series (2016-) *Favorite Magazine Series (2016-) *Favorite Boy Toy (1988-) *Favorite Girl Toy (1988-) *Favorite Hero (1992-) *Favorite Villain (2016-) *Favorite Sidekick (2002-) *Favorite Webshow (2016-) *Favorite Funny Star (2016-) *The Big Help Award (2009-) *Your Awesome Award (2016-) After-show Categories *Favorite During-Show Commercial (1995-) *Favorite Fan-Made Video (2016-) *Favorite Performance (2016-) Former *Favorite TV Show (1988-2015) *Favorite Rising Star (1999-2001) *Favorite Movie Couple (2000) *Favorite TV Friends (2000) *Favorite Band (2000-2004) *Favorite MVP (2000) *Favorite Fart in a Movie (2003-2004) *Favorite Couple (2009-2010) *Favorite Talent Competition Show (2015) Nickelodeon Movies Nickelodeon Movies is a division of Paramount Pictures as well as the motion picture production arm of Nickelodeon. #''Harriet the Spy'' (1996) #''Good Burger'' (1997) #''The Rugrats Movie'' (1998) #''Snow Day'' (2000) #''Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' (2000) #''Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius'' (2001) #''Hey Arnold!: The Movie'' (2002) #''The Wild Thornberrys Movie'' (2002) #''Rugrats Go Wild'' (2003) #''School of Rock'' (2003) #''The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie'' (2004) #''Nacho Libre'' (2006) #''Barnyard'' (2006) #''Charlotte's Web'' (2006) #''The Spiderwick Chronicles'' (2007) #''Drake & Josh Go Hollywood!'' (2007) #''Hotel for Dogs'' (2008) #''Avatar: Sozin's Comet'' (2008) #''The SpongeBob Movie 2: Sponge Out of Water'' (2009) #''Imagine That'' (2009) #''Fun Size'' (2010) #''Rango'' (2011) #''The Fairly OddMovie'' (2011) #''Rango 2'' (2013) #''Superdude!'' (2014) #''The SpongeBob Movie 3: It's a Wonderful Sponge'' (2014) #''Avatar: Day of the Colossus'' (2015) #''The Teapot Movie'' (2016) #''Scribble Hero: The Movie'' (2016) #''Superdude 2'' (2017) *''Hey Arnold!: The Jungle Movie'' (2017) *''Rango 3'' (2018) Future releases #''Wonder Park'' (2019) #''Invader Zim: Enter the Florpus'' (2019) #''The SpongeBob Movie 4'' (2019) #''Harriet Jr.'' (2019) #''Dora the Explorer'' (2019) #''Are You Afraid of the Dark'' (2019) #''Rocko's Modern Life: Static Cling'' (2020) *Untitled Harvey Beaks film (2020) *Untitled Nicktoons film (2021) Magazines Nickelodeon Magazine is the name for Nickelodeon's long line of magazines that continues to this day. It usually contains comics, pranks, interviews, news about Nickelodeon as well as other things. Current comics Original *''Fiona of the Felines'' *''Grampa and Julie'' *''Impy & Wormer'' *''Patty-Cake'' *''Scene But Not Heard'' *''Tallie Silverman: Peer Counselor'' Of Nicktoons *''Bug Salad'' *''Bunsen Is A Beast!'' (as of August 2017) *''Earmouse & Bottle'' *''Harvey Beaks'' *''Jake's Puppies'' *''The Loud House'' *''Nicktoons'' *''Sparkles & Gloom'' *''Steven Universe'' *''Super Macho Fighter'' *''Teapot'' *''Welcome to the Wayne'' Toylines *''Rugrats'' (1993-2006) *''Blue's Clues'' (1997-2010) *''Hey Arnold!'' (1997-2005; 2017-2018) *''SpongeBob SquarePants'' (2000-present) *''Dora the Explorer'' (2001-present) *''Bob the Builder'' (2001-2012; 2015-present) *''Jimmy Neutron'' (2001-2011) *''The Fairly OddParents'' (2002-2006) *''The Backyardigans'' (2005-2012) *''Danny Phantom'' (2005-2009) *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera (2007-2012) *''The Wonder Pets'' (2008-2013) *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan'' (2009-present) *''Team UmiZoomi'' (2012-2018) *''Bubble Guppies'' (2012-2019) *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra'' (2012-present) *''PAW Patrol'' (2013-present) *''Blaze and the Monsters Machine'' (2014-present) *''Dora and Friends: Into the City'' (2015-present) *''Shimmer and Shine'' (2016-present) *''Sunny Day'' (2018-present) *''The Loud House'' (2018-present) *''True and the Rainbow Kingdom'' (2019-present) Radio NickRadio is Nickelodeon's radio station which airs on local radio stations weekends from 12pm-4pm hosted by characters from various Nickelodeon series, weekdays from 10am-11am as Nick Jr. Radio hosted by Noggin hosts, Moose A. Moose and Zee and everyday from 3pm-4pm under NickRadio with Stick Stickly hosting. Mobile Apps Nickelodeon released a free mobile app on April 2012 which consists of full episodes, games, videos as well as Nicktropolis just like in Nick.com. Nickelodeon Studios Nickelodeon Studios is an attraction at Universal Orlando Resort where they film most of their live-action series and game shows. Besides that, there is also a Studio Tour, the Slime Geyser and the 1992-2042 Time Capsule. This studio is also where a lot of other Nickelodeon-related things are filmed and done. Soundstage 18 *Monday: A Game of Life *Tuesday: Mega Double Dare *Friday: U-Pick Live *Saturday: SNICK Soundstage 19 *Sunday: Sponk! *Monday: I Am Frankie *Wednesday: Board to Tears! *Thursday: Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn *Friday: Henry Danger Character Appearances *''Aaahh!!! Real Monsters:'' Ickis, Oblina, Krumm *''The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius:'' Jimmy Neutron, Sheen Estevaz, Carl Wheezer, Cindy Vortex *''The Angry Beavers:'' Norbert, Daggett *''Avatar: The Last Airbender:'' Aang *''Avatar: The Legend of Korra:'' Korra *''Back at the Barnyard:'' Otis, Abby, Pig, Freddy, Miles *''The Backyardigans:'' Uniqua, Pablo, Tyrone, Tasha, Austin *''Bob the Builder:'' Bob the Builder *''Blue's Clues:'' Blue *''Breadwinners'' Buhdeuce, SwaySway *''Bubble Guppies:'' Molly, Gil, Goby, Deema, Oona, Nonny *''Butterbean's Café:'' Butterbean *''Catscratch:'' Mr. Blik, Gordon, Waffle *''ChalkZone:'' Snap *''Constant Payne:'' Amanda Payne *''Danger Mouse:'' Danger Mouse *''Danny Phantom:'' Danny Phantom *''Diggs Tailwagger: Galactic Rover:'' Diggs Tailwagger *''Dora the Explorer:'' Dora, Boots *''Earmouse & Bottle:'' Earmouse, Bottle *''El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera:'' El Tigre, Frida *''The Fairly OddParents:'' Cosmo, Wanda *''Fanboy & Chum Chum:'' Fanboy, Chum Chum *''Francine:'' Francine *''Franklin and Friends:'' Franklin *''Go, Diego, Go!:'' Diego *''Gullah Gullah Island:'' Binyah Binyah *''Harvey Beaks:'' Harvey, Fee, Foo, Princess *''Hey Arnold!:'' Arnold, Helag Pataki, Gerald Johanssen *''Inspector Gadget:'' Inspector Gadget *''Invader Zim:'' Zim, GIR *''Kappa Mikey:'' Mikey Simon *''LazyTown:'' Stephanie, Sportacus *''The Loud House'' Lincoln, Clyde, Leni, Lori, Lynn, Luan, Luna *''Little Bill:'' Little Bill *''Little Freaks:'' Wayne, Lila, Sweeney, Macon *''Making Fiends:'' Charlotte, Hamster *''Mall Spies!:'' Minny *''The Mighty B!:'' Bessie Higgenbottom, Happy *''The Modifyers:'' Agent Xero *''My Life as a Teenage Robot:'' Jenny XJ9 *''Ni Hao, Kai-Lan:'' Kai-Lan, Rintoo *''PAW Patrol:'' Ryder, Marshall, Rubble, Chase, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Everest, Tracker *''Pig Goat Banana Mantis!:'' Pig, Goat, Banana, Mantis *''The Ren & Stimpy Show:'' Ren Hoëk, Stimpy J. Cat, Powdered Toast Man *''Rocko's Modern Life:'' Rocko *''Rugrats:'' Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Angelica Pickles, Susie Carmichael, Kimi Finster, Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille, Spike *''Sanjay & Craig:'' Sanjay Patel *''Sparkles & Gloom:'' Sparkles, Gloom *''SpongeBob SquarePants:'' SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks *''Tak and the Power of Juju:'' Tak *''Team Umizoomi:'' Milli, Bot, Geo *''Teapot:'' Teapot *''True and the Rainbow Kingdom:'' True, Bartleby *''T.U.F.F. Puppy:'' Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell *''Wallykazam!:'' Wally *''Welcome to the Wayne:'' Ansi, Olly *''The Wild Thornberrys:Eliza Thornberry, Donnie *Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!:'' Wubbzy *''Yo Gabba Gabba!:'' Muno, Foofa, Brobee, Toodee, Plex International Nickelodeon *United Kingdom, Ireland: 1990 *Cambodia, Laos, Burma, Thailand, Vietnam, Malaysia, Indonesia, Philippines, Brunei, Singapore, Hong Kong: 1993 *Australia, New Zealand: 1994 *Germany, Austria, Switzerland: 1995 *Argentina, Mexico, Colombia, Ecuador, Brazil, Dominican Republic, Venezuela, Chile, Peru, Bolivia, Uruguay, Paraguay, Costa Rica, El Salvador, Guatemala, Haiti, Honduras, Panama, Nicaragua, Puerto Rico: 1996 *Italy: 1996 *Netherlands, Belgium, Flanders: 1996 *Croatia, Bosnia and Herzegovina: 1997 *Hungary, Romania, Malta, Serbia, Montenegro: 1997 *Russia, Bulgaria: 1997 *Spain: 1998 *France: 1998 *Japan: 1998 *Sweden, Finland, Denmark, Norway, Iceland: 1999 *Turkey: 1999 *India, Pakistan: 1999 *Canada: 2000 *South Africa: 2000 *Israel: 2001 *South Korea: 2002 *Portugal: 2003 *Poland: 2004 *Middle East, North Africa, United Arab Emirates: 2007 *Taiwan: 2008 *Czech Republic, Slovakia: 2010 *Greece: 2010 *Ukraine: 2010 *China: 2011 *Lativa, Lithuenia: 2013 *Estonia: 2017 Competition Saturday Mornings Jetix on The CW(The CW, 2018) Current *''DC Super Hero Girls: ReUnited'' (2019) *''Miraculous Ladybug'' (2018) *''Monsuno'' (2014) *''Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2018) *''Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz'' (2018) *''Kuu Kuu Harajuku'' (2016) *''MegaMan Fully Charged'' (2018) *''Sonic X'' (2019) *''Totally Spies'' (2019) *''Bakugan: Battle Planet'' (2019) *''Loonatics Reloaded'' (2019) *''Winx Club'' (2019) *''Glitter Force'' (2019) *''The Doggies'' (2019) =Interstitials and shorts = *''Live from the Warner Movie Lot'' (2010) *''DC Nation Shorts'' (2012) *''A Day in the Life of Emmet'' (2014) Future *''Loonatics Reloaded'' (2019) *''The LEGO Show'' (2020) *''Magical DoReMi'' (2020) *''The Pet Adventures of Lego'' (2020) *''Speed Racer'' (2020) *''Adventures of the Smurfs (2020)'' *''Flash the Speedy Boy'' (TBD) Movies & Specials *''Abominable Christmas'' (2011) *''Aloha, Scooby-Doo!'' (2005) *''Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas'' (2006) *''Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker'' (2000) *''Batman: Mask of the Phantasm'' (1998) *''Batman: Mystery of the Batwoman'' (2003) *''The Batman vs. Dracula'' (2005) *''Big Top Scooby-Doo!'' (2012) *''Bugs Bunny's 3rd Movie: 1001 Rabbit Tales'' (2000) *''Bugs Bunny's Easter Special'' *''Bugs Bunny's Howl-oween Special'' *''Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales'' *''The Bugs Bunny/Road Runner Movie'' (1997) *''Bugs Bunny's Thanksgiving Diet'' *''Bugs Bunny's Valentine'' *''Chill Out, Scooby-Doo!'' (2007) *''DC Super Hero Girls: Hero of the Year'' (2016) *''DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalatic Games'' (2017) *''DC Super Hero Girls: Legend of Atlantis'' (2018) *''Doraemon: Noby's Dinosaur'' (2014) *''Doraemon: Into the Underwater'' (2015) *''Frozen in Time'' (2014) *''Grandma Got Run Over By a Reindeer'' (2000) *''Gummibar: The Yummy Gummy Search for Santa'' (2012) *''The Iron Giant'' (2003) *''Looney Tunes: Back in Action'' (2006) *''The Looney Looney Looney Bugs Bunny Movie'' (1997) *''The Mastermind of Mirage Pokémon'' (2006) *''Mewtwo Returns'' (2001) *''¡Mucha Lucha!: The Return of El Maléfico'' (2004) *''The Naughty List'' (2014) *''Osmosis Jones'' (2004) *''Pokémon 2000'' (2003) *''Pokémon 3: The Movie'' (2001) *''Pokémon 4Ever'' (2002) *''Pokémon Heroes'' (2003) *''Pokémon Origins'' (2014) *''Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' (2007) *''Pokémon: Arceus and the Jewel of Life'' (2009) *''Pokémon: Black - Victini and Reshiram'' (2011) *''Pokémon: Destiny Deoxys'' (2005) *''Pokémon: Diancie and the Cocoon of Destruction'' (2015) *''Pokémon: Genesect and the Legend Awakened'' (2013) *''Pokémon: Giratina and the Sky Warrior'' (2009) *''Pokémon: Jirachi Wish Maker'' (2004) *''Pokémon: Kyurem vs. the Sword of Justice'' (2012) *''Pokémon: Lucario and the Mystery of Mew'' (2006) *''Pokémon: The First Movie'' (2003) *''Pokémon: The Rise of Darkrai'' (2008) *''Pokémon: White - Victini and Zekrom'' (2011) *''Pokémon: Zoroark - Master of Illusions'' (2011) *''Scooby-Doo! Abracadabra-Doo'' (2010) *''Scooby-Doo! Adventures: The Mystery Map'' (2013) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Alien Invaders'' (2000) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Cyber Chase'' (2001) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Goblin King'' (2008) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Legend of the Vampire'' (2002) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Loch Ness Monster'' (2004) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Monster of Mexico'' (2003) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Samurai Sword'' (2009) *''Scooby-Doo! and the Witch's Ghost'' (1999) *''Scooby-Doo! in Where's My Mummy?'' (2005) *''Scooby-Doo! Legend of the Phantosau'' (2011) *''Scooby-Doo! Mask of the Blue Falcon'' (2013) *''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire'' (2012) *''Scooby-Doo! on Zombie Island'' (1998) *''Scooby-Doo! Pirates Ahoy!'' (2006) *''Scooby-Doo! Stage Fright'' (2013) *''Space Jam'' (1999) *''Superman: Brainiac Attacks'' (2006) *''Teen Titans: Trouble in Tokyo'' (2007) *''Tiny Toon Adventures: How I Spent My Vacation'' (1997) *''Tom and Jerry: The Magic Ring'' (2002) *''Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz'' (2011) *''Tom and Jerry Meet Sherlock Holmes'' (2010) *''Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale'' (2007) *''Tom and Jerry: Blast Off to Mars'' (2004) *''Tom and Jerry: Robin Hood and His Merry Mouse'' (2012) *''Tom and Jerry: Shiver Me Whiskers'' (2006) *''Tom and Jerry: The Fast and the Furry'' *''Tom and Jerry's Giant Adventure'' (2013) *''Top Cat: The Movie'' (2012) *''Tweety's High-Flying Adventure'' (2001) *''Wakko's Wish'' (2002) *''Wizards & Giants'' (2013) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! The Movie: Pyramid of Light'' (2006) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!: Bonds Beyond Time'' (2011) *''Zolar'' (2004) Former *''The Amazing World of Gumball'' (2017; Cartoon Network) *''Angelo Rules'' (2010-2015) *''Animaniacs'' (1995-2001; now on Boomerang) *''The Batman'' (2004-2008) *''Batman Beyond'' (1999-2002) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2008-2011) *''Best Ed'' (2008-2013) *''Beware the Batman'' (2013-Hiatus; now on Toonami) *''BRATS of the Lost Nebula'' (1998-1999) *''Bugs 'N Daffy'' (1995-2001) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (1997-2001) *''Cardcaptors'' (2000-2001) *''Channel Umptee-3'' (1997-1999) *''Coconut Fred's Fruit Salad Island'' (2005-2006) *''Da Boom Crew'' (2004-2005) *''The Daffy Duck Show'' (1996-1997) *''DC Super Hero Girls'' (2015-2019; now on Toonami) *''Detention'' (1999-2001) *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (Summer 1998; Cartoon Network) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2003-2005) *''Earthworm Jim'' (1995-1997) *''El Chavo: The Animated Series'' (2011-2017) *''Element Hunters'' (2007-2010) *''Eon Kid'' (2007-2010) *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' (2005; Cartoon Network) *''Freakazoid!'' (1995-1997; now on Hub Network) *''Generation O!'' (2000-2001) *''Green Lantern: The Animated Series'' (2011-2013; 2015) *''Histeria!'' (1998-2001) *''Invasion America'' (1998-1999) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' (2000-2006) *''Johnny Bravo'' (Summer 1998; Cartoon Network) *''Johnny Test'' (2005-2008; 2010-2013; moved to Cartoon Network) *''League of Super Heroes'' (2006-2010) *''The Legend of Calamity Jane'' (1997-1998) *''The Legend of Zelda: Link's Wind Waker'' (2019) *''Loonatics Unleashed'' (2005-2007) *''Lucky Fred'' (2012-2014) *''Magi-Nation'' (2006-2010) *''Man of Steel'' (2013-Hiatus; now on Toonami) *''Max Steel'' (2000-2002) *''Men in Black: The Series'' (1997-2005; now on Hub Network) *''Monster Allergy'' (2006-2007) *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' (2002-2007; 2011-2012) *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' (2001-2003) *''Mysticons'' (2017-2018) *''The New Adventures of Zorro'' (1997-1999) *''The New Batman/Superman Adventures'' (1997-2001; now on Toonami) *''The Nightmare Room'' (2001-2002) *''Ozzy & Drix'' (2002-2004) *''Pink Panther & Pals'' (2010-2013; now on Boomerang) *''Pinky & the Brain'' (1995-2001; now on Boomerang) *''Pinky, Elmyra & the Brain'' (1998-2001) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2002; Cartoon Network) *''Puppy in My Pocket: Adventures in Pocketville'' (2012-2013) *''Road Rovers'' (1996-1998) *''Santino'' (2013-2017) *''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' (1995-2002; Boomerang) *''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' (2010-2012; now on Boomerang & Cartoon Network) *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo! Get a Clue!'' (2006-2008) *''Skunk Fu!'' (2007-2012; 2017-2018) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2008-2009; now on ABC) *''Static Shock'' (2000-2005) *''Super Friends'' (1995-1998; Boomerang) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1996-1998; now on Toonami) *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' (1995-2002; now on Boomerang) *''Teen Titans'' (2003-2008; 2012-2015) *''Teen Titans Go!'' (2013-2018) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012)'' (2017-2018) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1997-2001; now on Boomerang) *''Tom & Jerry Tales'' (2006-2012; now on Boomerang) *''The Tom & Jerry Show'' (2013-2015; now on Cartoon Network) *''Viewtiful Joe'' (2005-2006) *''Waynehead'' (1996-1997) *''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' (2002-2005; now on Boomerang) *''Will & Dewitt'' (2007-2011) *''Wizards & Giants'' (2015-2017) *''World of Quest'' (2008-2010) *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' (2014-2015) *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (2003-2007; 2012-2015) *''X-Men: Evolution'' (2000-2003) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's'' (2009-2012; now on Toonami) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' (2007-2009; now on Toonami) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2012-2014; now on Toonami) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2001-2006; now on Toonami) *''The Zeta Project'' (2001-2003) Disney on ABC, (2016, ABC) *''Descendants" The Series'' (2016) *''Wreck-It Ralph: Ralph Breaks the Show'' (2016) *''DuckTales: The Adventure Continues'' (2017) *''Tangled: The Series'' (2017) *''Star Wars: Forces of Destiny'' (2017) *''The Lion Guard'' (2017) *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' (2017) *''Marvel's Spier-Man (2017) *''Cars Toons'' (2015) *''Muppet Babies'' (2018) *''Big City Greens'' (2018) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2019) *''High School Musical: The Animated Series (2019) *''101 Dalmatians Street'' (2019) =Interstitials and shorts = *''Schoolhouse Rock'' (1973-1986; 1992) *''The Cap'n Crunch Show'' (2012) =ABC Saturday Nights (ABC, 2015) = *''Banjo the Western'' (2015) *''Pooh!'' (2009) *''The Muppets'' (2011) Future *''Mickey's Mixed-Up Adventures'' (2020) Movies & Specials *''A Winnie the Pooh Thanksgiving'' *''Disney's House of Villians'' *''DuckTales: The Movie'' *''Lalaloopsy Babies: First Steps!'' (2014) *''Lalaloopsy Ponies: The Big Show'' (2012) *''Mickey • Donald • Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' *''Mickey's Christmas Carol'' *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' *''The Muppets'' (2011) *''Phineas & Ferb: Mission Marvel'' (2013) *''Piglet's Big Movie'' *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' *''Rudolph & Frosty'' (2012) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2012) *''The Tigger Movie'' *''Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too'' Former (as One Saturday Morning) *''@Disney Parks'' (2011-2012; now on Toon Disney) *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (1997-1999) *''A Kind of Magic'' (2007-2010) *''ALVINNN!!! & the Chipmunks'' (2014-2017) *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (2001; Playhouse Disney) *''Bill Nye the Science Guy'' (1993-2015) *''The Bugs Bunny & Tweety Show'' (1986-2000) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2000-2003; now on Toon Disney) *''The Buzz on Maggie'' (2005-2010; now on Toon Disney) *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' (2011-2016) *''Cars Toons'' (2010-2011; moved to Toon Disney) *''Clang Invasion'' (2009-2011) *''The Darkwing'' (2007-2011; now on Toon Disney) *''Disney's House of Mouse'' (2001-2005; now on Toon Disney) *''DuckTales'' (1996-1998; 2013; now on Toon Disney) *''DuckTales: The Adventures Continues'' (2013-2015; moved to Toon Disney) *''The Emperor's New School'' (2006-2010; now on Toon Disney) *''Erky Perky'' (2006-2009) *''Even Stevens'' (2001; Disney Channel) *''Filmore!'' (2002-2007) *''Genie in the House'' (2007-2009) *''Hercules'' (1998-2000) *''Hulk and the Agents of S.M.A.S.H.'' (2012-2016) *''The Jungle Book'' (2011-2013; moved to Toon Disney) *''Jungle Cubs'' (1996-1998) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2003-2006) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2003-2007; now on Toon Disney) *''Lily the Witch'' (2009-2012; now on Toon Disney) *''Lizzie McGuire'' (2001; Disney Channel) *''Lloyd in Space'' (2001-2004; now on Toon Disney) *''Mary-Kate & Ashley in Action!'' (1999-2001) *''Matt Hatter Chronicles'' (2012-2013; moved to Toon Disney) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (1999-2001) *''The Mighty Ducks'' (1996-1998) *''Monsuno'' (2012-2017) *''NBA Inside Stuff'' (2002-2004) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1997-2009; now on Toon Disney) *''Pepper Ann'' (1997-2002; now on Toon Disney) *''Peter Rabbit'' (2012-2017) *''Princess School'' (2007-2012; now on Toon Disney) *''Quack Pack'' (1996-1997) *''Recess'' (1997-2004; now on Toon Disney) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (2001-2002; Playhouse Disney) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (1999-2002) *''Scan2Go'' (2012-2014; moved to Disney XD) *''Science Court'' (1997-2000) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2009-2017; now on Toon Disney) *''Stanley'' (2002; Playhouse Disney) *''Star Wars Rebels'' (2013-2015; moved to Toon Disney) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2000-2004; now on Toon Disney) *''Teamo Supremo'' (2002-2005; now on Toon Disney) *''Tron: Uprising'' (2012-2015) *''The Weekenders'' (1999-2004; now on Toon Disney) *''Wakfu'' (2015-2017) *''What About Mimi?'' (2002-2006) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2004-2006) *''Wolverine and the X-Men'' (2009-2012) *''Yellow Woodpecker Ranch'' (2011-2015) FOX Big Kids (2019, FOX) Current *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' (2015) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999) *''Power Rangers'' (1993) *''Pac-Man: The Ghostly Adventures'' (2015) *''Glitter Force'' (2015) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (2017) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2017) *''One Piece'' (2004) *''Kid Icarus: The Animated Series'' (2019) *''The Legend of Zelda'' (2014) =Interstitials and shorts = *''Greatest Moments in Fox Kids History'' (2010) *''Nintendo Treehouse'' (2012) *''Morph'' (2015) *''SplaToons!'' (2015) =Fox Box (FOX, 2014) = *''The Magic School Bus 360°'' (2016) *''Super Mario Adventures'' (1994) *''RoboKid'' (2014) *''Winx Club WOW: World of Winx'' (2016) Movies & Specials *''Casper's Scare School'' (2006) *''Christopher the Christmas Tree'' (1994) *''Diablomon Strikes Back: Digimon 2'' (2005) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2003) *''Incredible Crash Dummies'' (1993) *''Kirby: Fright to the Finish!!'' (2006) *''Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie'' (1999) *''Oggy and the Cockroaches: The Movie'' (2013) *''The Power Pals: Super Mario Adventures'' (2014) *''Red Planet'' (1994) *''Super Mario Adventures: The Movie'' (2008) *''Super Mario Adventures: The Rise of Mr. L'' (2014) *''Super Mario Adventures: Welcome to Nintendoland'' (2013) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2004) *''TMNT'' (2010) *''Turbo: A Power Rangers Movie'' (2001) *''Turtles Forever'' (2009) *''Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave'' (2001 *''Wallace and Gromit: A Grand Day Out'' (1995) *''Wallace and Gromit: A Matter of Loaf & Death'' (2009) *''Wallace and Gromit: Curse of the WereRabbit'' (2008) *''Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers'' (1998) *''Winx Club 3D: Magical Adventure'' (2013) *''Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss'' (2014) *''Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom'' (2012) Former *''2 Stupid Dogs'' (1993-1995; now on Boomerang) *''3 Little Ghosts'' (1993-1995) *''Action Man'' (2000-2005) *''The Adrenaline Project'' (2007-2010) *''The Adventures of Sam & Max: Freelance Police'' (1997-2004) *''Albert the Fifth Musketeer'' (1994-1997) *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' (2001-2002) *''Animal Crackers'' (1998-2000) *''Animaniacs'' (1993-1995; now on Boomerang) *''Are We There Yet?: World Adventures'' (2008-2009) *''Attack of the Killer Tomatoes'' (1990-1991) *''The Avengers: United They Stand'' (1999-2002) *''Bad Dog'' (1998-1999) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (1992-1997; now on Toonami) *''Beast Machines: Transformers'' (1999-2001) *''Beast Wars: Transformers'' (1999) *''Beetleborgs Metalix'' (1997-1998) *''Beetlejuice'' (1990-1994; now on Boomerang) *''Beyblade'' (2010-2014) *''Bibi Blocksburg'' (2008-2012) *''Big Bad Beetleborgs'' (1996-1998) *''Big Bag'' (2015-2017) *''Big Guy & Rusty the Boy Robot'' (1999-2001) *''Big Wolf on Campus'' (1999-2001) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (1993-1998) *''Biker Mice from Mars'' (2007-2010) *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1990-1993) *''Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures'' (1992-1993) *''Billy the Cat'' (1998-2000) *''Bobby's World'' (1990-1998; now on Boomerang) *''Bomberman Jetters'' (2002-2004; now on Toonami) *''BrainRush'' (2009-2011) *''Bratz'' (2005-2008) *''C Bear & Jamal'' (1996-1997) *''Cabbage Patch Kids'' (2003-2005) *''Casper's Scare School'' (2010-2011) *''Chaotic'' (2006-2010) *''The Cramp Twins'' (2003-2007) *''Cubix: Robots for Everyone'' (2001-2005; 2013-2015) *''Cybersix'' (2000) *''Dagedars'' (2012-2014) *''Deadtime Stories'' (2011-2017) *''Diary of a Wimpy Kid'' (2012-2017) *''Digimon'' (1999-2015; moved to Hub Network) *''Dinosaur King'' (2007-2010) *''Dinozaurs'' (2000-2002) *''Dog City'' (1992-1994) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (1998-1999) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2010-2012; moved to Toonami) *''Droopy, Master Detective'' (1993-1995) *''Dungeons & Dragons'' (2000) *''Eek! the Cat'' (1992-1998) *''Eerie, Indiana'' (1997-1998) *''Escaflowne'' (2000) *''Fighting Foodons'' (2002-2004) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (2000-2005) *''The Fox Clubhouse'' (1994-1996) *''Fun House'' (1990-1994) *''Funky Cops'' (2003-2008) *''G.I. Joe Sigma 6'' (2005-2006) *''Galidor'' (2002) *''The Garfield Show'' (2010-2012) *''George of the Jungle'' (1992; Boomerang) *''Godzilla: The Series'' (1998-2002; now on Boomerang) *''Gogo's Crazy Bones'' (2010-2013) *''GoGoRiki'' (2008-2013) *''Goosebumps'' (1995-2002; now on Hub Network) *''Hogan's Hoagies'' (2011-2014) *''The Hot Rod Dogs & Cool Car Cats'' (1996-2001) *''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5'' (2009-2010; 2015-2017) *''Huntik: Secrets and Seekers'' (2009-2011) *''I Was a Sixth Grade Alien'' (1998-2000) *''Julius Jr.'' (2013-2016) *''Jungle Pits'' (2010-2012) *''K-9'' (2010-2011; 2015-2017) *''Kamen Rider: Dragon Knight'' (2008-2010) *''The Kids from Room 402'' (1999-2001) *''Kirby: Right Back at Ya!'' (2002-2011; 2013-2014) *''Klutter'' (1995-1998) *''Kong: The Animated Series'' (2001-2002) *''The Legned of Zelda: Link's Wind Waker'' (2012-2018) *''Lego Friends'' (2015-2017) *''Life with Louie'' (1994-1998) *''Little Dracula'' (1991) *''Little Shop'' (1991) *''Long John Peter'' (2010-2012) *''Los Luchadores'' (2001-2004) *''M.U.S.C.L.E.'' (1990-1997; now on Toonami) *''Mad Jack the Pirate'' (1998-2002) *''The Magician'' (1999-2002) *''The Magic School Bus'' (1994-2016) *''Masked Rider'' (1995-1996) *''Magical DoReMi'' (2005-2006; 2015-2017) *''Medabots'' (2001-2006) *''Mega Man NT Warrior'' (2015-2018) *''Mega Man TX Warriors'' (2004-2007) *''Merrie Melodies Starring Bugs Bunny & Friends'' (1992-1995) *''Mighty Mouse Playhouse'' (1993-1994; CBS) *''Mon Colle Knights'' (2001-2002) *''Monster Farm'' (1998-2001) *''Monster Rancher'' (2000-2007) *''Monster Warriors'' (2007-2010) *''Mowgli: The New Adventures of the Jungle Book'' (1998) *''The Mr. Potato Head Show'' (1998-2003) *''Mystic Knights of Tir Na Nog'' (1998-2001) *''NASCAR Racers'' (1999-2004) *''Ned's Newt'' (1998-2003) *''The New Addams Family'' (1998-2001) *''The New Adventures of Nanoboy'' (2013-2016) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (1999-2006) *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' (1997-1999; now on Hub Network) *''Oggy & the Cockroaches'' (1999-2008; moved to Hub Network) *''Oscar & Friends'' (1998-2000) *''Pac-Man and the Ghostly Adventures'' (2013-2015) *''Peter Pan & the Pirates'' (1990-1995) *''Pig City'' (2002-2005) *''Piggsburg Pigs!'' (1990-1991) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' (1991-1993) *''The Plucky Duck Show'' (1992) *''PopPixie'' (2010-2013) *''The Ripping Friends'' (2001-2002) *''Roboroach'' (2002-2006) *''Rocket Monkeys'' (2013-2016) *''Rollbots'' (2009-2012) *''Rotten Ralph'' (1998-2000) *''Round the Twist'' (1997-1999) *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' (1990-1996) *''Secret Files of the Spy Dogs'' (1998-2002) *''The Secret Show'' (2006-2009) *''Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century'' (1999-2005) *''Shinzo'' (2000-2002) *''Silver Surfer'' (1998-2003) *''Skyland'' (2005-2007) *''Sonic X'' (2003-2010; 2013-2018) *''Space Goofs'' (1997-2001) *''Speed Racer: The Next Generation'' (2008-2011) *''Spider Riders'' (2006-2007) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' (1999-2003) *''Spider-Man'' (1994-1999) *''Spliced!'' (2009-2011) *''The Spooktacular Adventures of Casper'' (1996-2003) *''Stargate Infinity'' (2002-2007) *''Stickin' Around'' (1997-2002) *''Super Dave: Daredevil for Hire'' (1992-1998) *''Swamp Thing'' (1991) *''Tai Chi Chasers'' (2012-2014) *''Taz-Mania'' (1991-1995; now on Boomerang) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2003-2010) *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'' (2012-2017) *''The Terrible Thunderlizards'' (1993-1998) *''The Tick'' (1994-1998) *''Three Friends & Jerry'' (1998-2000) *''Thunderbirds'' (1994) *''Tim & Tiff'' (2011-2015) *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' (1990-1997; now on Boomerang) *''Tokyo Pig'' (1998-2002; 2012-2014) *''Tom & Jerry Kids'' (1990-1995; now on Boomerang) *''Toonsylvania'' (1998-2002) *''Ultimate Muscle'' (2002-2006; 2012-2014) *''Ultraman Tiga'' (2002-2003; 2012-2013) *''Urban Vermin'' (2008-2010) *''Viva Pinata'' (2006-2010; 2016-2018) *''Voltron Force'' (2010-2013) *''VR Troopers'' (1994-1997) *''Walter Melon'' (1998-2000) *''Where in the World is Carmen Sandiego?'' (1994-1998) *''The Why-Why Family'' (1998-2001) *''Wild Grinders'' (2012-2013) *''Winx Club'' (2004-2015; 2012-2016) *''X-Men'' (1992-1999; now on Toonami) *''Xyber 9'' (1999) *''Young Hercules'' (1998-1999) *''The Zack Files'' (2001-2007) *''Zazoo U'' (1990-1991) *''Zevo-3'' (2010-2011) CBS Kids Current *''Thomas & Friends'' (2017-present) *''Frishtronaut (2017-present) *''Maya and Miguel (2017-present) *''Peppa Pig'' (2017-present) *''SpacePOP (2017-present) *''We're Lalaloopsy (2017-present) =CBS Saturday Nights (ABC, 2016) = *''Kevin Can't Wait'' (2016) *''Popples'' (2016) *''Luna Petunia'' (2016) *''The Big Bang Theory'' (2016) Former (as KEWlopolis/Cookie Jar TV/Vortexx/Dream Team) *''Cake'' (2006-2009) *''Care Bears: Adventures in Care-a-Lot'' (2006-2009) *''Chicken Soup for the Soul's Hidden Heroes'' (2015-present) *''Culture Click'' (2013-present) *''Dance Revolution'' (2006-2009) *''Danger Rangers'' (2010-2013) *''Dino Squad'' (2007-2011) *''Dog Whisperer: Family Edition'' (2015-present) *''The Doodlebops Rockin' Road Show'' (2009-2012) *''Game Changers with Kevin Fraizer'' (2015-present) *''Hero Factory'' (2012-2013) *''Horseland'' (2006-2010) *''Jack Hanna's Wild Countdown'' (2013-2015) *''Liberty Kids'' (2011-2012) *''Madeline'' (2006-2008) *''Monster High'' (2012-2013) *''Recipe Rehab'' (2013-2016) *''Rock The Park'' (2016-present) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (2006-2008) *''Sea Rescue'' (2013-2015) *''Social Media Mania'' (2015-present) *''Strawberry Shortcake'' (2006-2009) *''Sushi Pack'' (2008-2013) *''Teen Kids News'' (2012-2015) *''Trollz'' (2006-2009) *''WWE Saturday Morning Slam'' (2012-2015) NBC Girls/Mi Telemundo (NBC/Telemundo, 2013) Current *''The Adventures of Hello Kitty & Friends'' (2017) *''Barbie: Dreamhouse Adventures'' (2018) *''My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic'' (2017) *''Shopkins'' (2016) *''Enchantimals'' (2017) *''Littlest Pet Shop A World of Our Own'' (2018) *''Polly Pocket'' (2018) *''Sushi Pack'' (2017) *''LoliRock'' (2019) *''Miraculous Ladybug'' (2019) Upcoming *''Enchatria Girls'' (2020) *''Pixie Girl'' (2020) =NBC Saturday Nights (NBC, 2016) = *''The New Adventures of Woody Woodpecker'' (2016) *''The New Celebrity Apprentice'' (2017) *''The Jungle Bunch'' (2016) *''Land Before Time'' (2016) *''Little People'' (2016) *''Superstore'' (2016) *''Will & Grace'' (2017) Former *''Astroblast'' (2014-2015) *''Bananas in Pajamas'' (2013-2015) *''Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse'' (2015-2018) *''Cake'' (2015-2018) *''The Chica Show'' (2014-2015) *''Chloe's Closet'' (2013-2015) *''Clangers'' (2015) *''Dance Dance Revolution'' (2015-2018) *''The Doozers'' (2015) *''Driver Dan's Storytime'' (2013) *''Ever After High'' (2017-2019) *''The Floogals'' (2016-2015) *''Justin Time'' (2013-2015) *''Little Charmers'' (2015-2017) *''Monster High'' (2017-2019) *''Noodle & Doodle'' (2013-2015) *''Poppy Cat'' (2013-2015) *''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave'' (2015) *''Sarah & Duck'' (2015) *''Tree Fu Tom'' (2013-2015) *''Trollz'' (2015-2017) *''The Wiggles'' (2013-2015) Hub Network Current * The Adventures of Chuck & Friends (October 10, 2010-present) * Chomp Squad (August 20, 2018-present) * Barbie Dreamhouse Adventures (May 3, 2018-present) * Family Game Night (October 15, 2010-present) * G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (November 5, 2010-present) * G.I. Joe: Renegades (October 10, 2010-present) * G.I. Joe: Sigma 6 (January 1, 2012-present) * Jem and the Holograms (August 1, 2011-present) * Littlest Pet Shop (November 10, 2012-present) * Littlest Pet Shop: A World of Our Own (April 14, 2018-present) * My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (October 10, 2010-present) * My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (June 7, 2018-present) * Pound Puppies (October 10, 2010-present) * The Transformers G1 (November 5, 2010-present) * Transformers: Animated (September 3, 2013-present) * Transformers: Cyberverse ''(August 27, 2018-present) * ''Transformers: Prime (November 29, 2010-present) * Transformers: Rescue Bots (February 18, 2012-present) * Transformers: Robots in Disguise (March 14, 2015-present) * Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse (January 20, 2012-present) * Batman: Unlimited (May 15, 2015-present) * DC Super Hero Girls (December 7, 2015-present) * Ever After High (June 18, 2013-present) * Max Steel (March 25, 2013-present) * Monster High (October 10, 2010-present) * Polly Pocket (October 10, 2010-present) * Polly Pocket (2018) (August 31, 2018-present) * Team Hot Wheels (June 29, 2014-present) * Lalaloopsy (March 29, 2013-present) * Lego Friends: Girls on the Mission ''(January 25, 2019-present) * ''Project MC2 (August 7, 2015-present) * We're Lalaloopsy (January 10, 2017-present) * Shopkins (November 7, 2014-present) * Lego Elves (March 3, 2017-present) * Transformers: Combiner Wars ''(July 7, 2017-present) * ''Wellie Wishers ''(August 4, 2017-present) * ''Monster High: The Adventures of the Ghoul Squad ''(September 15, 2017-present) * ''Kuu Kuu Harajuku ''(September 15, 2017-present) * ''Richie Rich ''(September 15, 2017-present) * ''Enchantimals: Tales From Everwilde(October 7, 2017-present) * Hanazuki: Full of Treasures (November 3, 2017-present) * Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters (December 1, 2017-present) * Unikitty! ''(February 23, 2018-present) * ''Fingerlings Tales (September 7, 2018-present) * Hairdorables (November 16, 2018-present) Acquired Programming: * Agent Foxy and Pounce the Cat (September 16, 2017-present) * Beyblade Burst (January 16, 2017-present) * Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ''(August 4, 2017-present) * ''Camp Lakebottom ''(August 4, 2017-present) * ''Care Bears and Cousins (December 2, 2016-present) * Dorothy and the Wizard of Oz ''(June 29, 2017-present) * ''The Get Along Gang (1984) (March 20, 2017-present) * The Terrytoons Show (October 3, 2016-present) * Glitter Force (December 18, 2015-present) * Lego Bioncle: The Journey to One (March 4, 2016-present) * Lego Friends (September 19, 2012-present) * Lego Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu (January 14, 2011-present) * Liberty's Kids (February 18, 2019-present) * LoliRock (January 6, 2018-present) * The Looney Tunes Show (June 12, 2017-present) * Undercover Wolves (June 12, 2017-present) * Mecard ''(March 3, 2018-present) * ''Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir (June 12, 2017-present) * The Mr. Men Show (March 17, 2016-present) * Pokémon (January 16, 2017-present) * Sailor Moon (January 18, 2019-present) * Spot the Dog (March 5, 2018-present) * Strawberry Shortcake (2003) (February 10, 2017-present) * Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures (October 10, 2010-present) * Supernoobs (November 3, 2017-present) * The New Woody Woodpecker Show ''(February 5, 2018-present) * ''The Reilly Toons Show (February 5, 2018-present) * The Smurfs (May 29, 2017-present) * The ZhuZhus (May 1, 2017-present * W.I.T.C.H. (May 6, 2016-present) * Yo-Kai Watch (October 5, 2015-present) Mini-series: * Hub Network Family Awards (May 19, 2017-present) Programming Blocks * Hub Jr. (February 20, 2017-present) * Hub Network's One Saturday Morning (July 1, 2017-present) * Hub Network's Fried Dynamite (September 15, 2017-present) * Hub Network's Master Control(September 25, 2017-present) * Hub Network's Supercamp Lakenoobs (November 3, 2017-present) * Hub Network's Super New! Wednesday! (March 7, 2018) * Super Hub Network's (May 2018) Upcoming programming Original programming * BrainRush (revival) ''(Spring 2019) * ''Destroy Build Destroy (revival) ''(Spring 2019) * ''Barbie: Dreamtopia ''(TBA 2019) * ''Micronauts ''(TBA 2019) * ''Bobb'e Says ''(TBA 2019) * ''The Othersiders ''(TBA 2019) * ''Dude, What Would Happen (revival) ''(TBA 2019) * ''Transformers: Rescue Bots Academy '' (TBA 2019) * ''Adventures of the Little Koala (2019) (TBA 2019) * Ever After High: Fairy Tale World of Adventures (TBA 2019) * Untitled My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic reboot (TBA 2020) * Strawberry Shortcake: Berry of Friendship (TBA 2020) * Monster High: Ghoulfriends are Freaky (TBA 2020) * Nezha and Transformers ''(TBA) Acquired programming * ''DuckTales (2017) (April 2019) * Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated (April 2019) * Pretty Cure Max Heart (English Dub) (June 2019) * MegaMan NT Warrior (June 2019) * Sonic X (June 2019) * Back to the Future: The Animated Series ''(June 2019) * ''Inspector Gadget (2015) (September 2019) * Archie's Weird Mysteries (October 2018) * Shugo Chara!! Doki— (English Dub) (October 2019) * Maple Town (Redub) (TBA 2019) * Palm Town (English Dub) (TBA 2019) * Trollz (TBA 2019) * Pixie Girl ''(TBA 2019) * ''PaRappa the Rapper (TBA 2019) * Sly Cooper ''(TBA 2019) * ''Crash Bandicoot (TBA 2019) * The Legend of Zelda (2020 reboot) (TBA 2020) * Super Mario Bros. (2020 TV series) ''(TBA 2020) * ''Kirby: Right Back at Ya! (January 2020) * The Super Mario Bros. Super Show (February 2020) * Glitter Force Doki Doki (June 2020) * Animal Crossing (TBA) * Splatoon (TBA) Programming Blocks * Hub Real (Spring 2019) Movies Former programming *''Ace Ventura: Pet Detective'' *''Action Man'' (2000) *''Adventure Camp'' *''The Adventures of Chuck and Friends''* *''America's Cutest'' *''Animal Mechanicals'' *''Animorphs'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Animal Show with Stinky and Jake'' *''The Aquabats! Super Show!'' *''Atomic Betty'' *''Bad Dog!'' *''Batman'' *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Batman Beyond'' *''Big Bag'' *''Bratz'' *''BraveStarr'' *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' *''Care Bears: Welcome to Care-a-Lot'' *''Chip n Dale Rescue Rangers'' *''Clue'' *''Conan the Adventurer'' *''Cosmic Quantum Ray'' *''Dan Vs.'' *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Deltora Quest'' *''Dennis and Gnasher'' *''Dennis the Menace'' (1986) *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' *''Dinosapien'' *''Doogie Howser, M.D.'' *''Doraemon'' *''DuckTales'' *''Endurance'' *''The Facts of Life'' *''Family Game Night''* *''Family Movie Night'' *''Family Ties'' *''Firehouse Tales'' *''Flight 29 Down'' *''Fraggle Rock'' *''The Future is Wild'' *''Garfield and Friends'' *''The Game of Life'' *''Gerald McBoing Boing'' *''Goosebumps'' *''Gordon the Garden Gnome'' *''Grossology'' *''Growing Up Creepie'' *''Hamtaro'' *''Happy Days'' *''Harry and His Bucketful of Dinosaurs'' *''He-Man: Masters of Universe'' *''Masters of Universe'' (2002) *''Heathcliff'' *''Hercules: The Legendary Journeys'' *''Here Factory'' *''Honey, I Shrunk the Kids'' *''Hot Wheels: Battle Force 5'' *''Hubworld'' *''In the Night Garden...'' *''Inspector Gadget'' (1983) *''It's Me or the Dog'' *''The Jim Henson Hour'' *''Journey to Fearless'' *''Kaijudo'' *''Kenny the Shark'' *''Kid President: Declaration of Awesome'' *''Laverne & Shirley'' *''LEGO: Legend of Chima'' *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' *''Little Muppet Monsters'' *''Little Robots'' *''Lloyd in Space'' *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' *''Majors & Minors'' *''Maryoku Yummy'' *''Martin Mystery'' *''Meerkat Manor'' *''Men in Black: The Series'' *''Mighty Max'' *''Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers'' *''Mork & Mindy'' *''Muppet Babies'' (1984) *''The Muppet Show'' *''Muppets Tonight'' *''The New Batman Adventures'' *''Ninja Turtles: The Next Mutation'' *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' *''Parents Just Don't Understand'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Pepper Ann'' *''Pictureka!'' *''Planet Heroes'' *''R. L. Stine's The Haunting Hour'' *''Rainbow Brite'' *''Rescue Heroes'' *''Rimba's Island'' *''Sabrina: Secrets of a Teenage Witch'' *''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch'' *''The Saddle Club'' *''Scooby-Doo: Mystery Incorporated'' *''Scooby-Doo Where Are You?'' *''Scout's Safari'' *''Scrabble Showdown'' *''Secret Millionaires Club'' *''Serious'' *''Shaggy & Scooby-Doo Get a Clue'' *''SheZow'' *''Sliders'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Speed Racer X'' *''Spooksville'' *''Step by Step'' *''Strange Days at Blake Holsey High'' *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''Teacher's Pet'' *''Teamo Supremo'' *''Teenage Fairytale Dropouts'' *''Time Warp Trio'' *''Timeblazers'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Trading Spaces: Boys vs. Girls'' *''Transformers: Armada'' *''Truth or Scare'' *''Tutenstein'' *''The Twisted Whiskers Show'' *''What New Scooby-Doo?'' *''Where on Earth is Carmen Sandiego?'' *''Who's the Boss?'' *''Wilbur'' *''Wizards vs Aliens'' *''The Wonder Years'' *''The WotWots'' *''Yakkity Yak'' *''Yoko Jakamoto Toto'' Programming blocks: * Huboom! (2011-2016) * Hub-olio (2011-2012) * HubBub (2010-2017) Universal Kids Network Current programming Original series Live-action *''Top Chef Junior'' (2017-Presnt) *''The Noise'' (2017-present) *''Beat the Clock'' (2018-present) *''Junk Drawer Magical Adventures'' (2018-present) *''Get Out of My Room'' (2018-present) *''American Ninja Warrior Junior'' (2018-present) *''The Voice Kids'' (2018-present) Preschool *''Ruff-Ruff, Tweet and Dave'' (2015-present) *''Nina's World'' (2015-present) *''Floogals'' (2016-present)Terrific Trucks (2016-present) *''Dot.'' (2016-present) *''The Ollie & Moon Show'' (2017-present) *''Kody Kapow'' (2017-present) *''The Big Fun Crafty Show'' (2018-present) Short series *''Snug's House'' (2017-present) *''NBC News for Universal Kids'' (2018-present) Acquired programming Animated *''The Land Before Time'' (2007-present) *''Masha and the Bear'' (2017-present) *''All Hail King Julien'' (2014-present) *''Dinotrux'' (2015-present) *''DreamWorks Dragons: Riders of the Berk'' (2012-present) *''Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh'' (2016-present) *''The Deep'' (2015-present) *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' (2015-present) *''Monster High: The Adventurese of the Ghoul Squad (2018-present) *''Totally Spies!'' (2019-present) Live-action *Little Lunch'' (2017-present) Preschool *''Sarah and Duck'' (2013-present) *''Super Wings'' (2015-present) *''The Jungle Bunch'' (2016-present) *''Space Racers'' (2016-present) *''Noddy, Toyland Detective'' (2016-present) *''The Furchester Hotel'' (2016-present) *''Topsy and Tim'' (2017-present) *''Ranger Rob'' (2017-present) *''Olivia (2017-present) *''Dino Dan'' (2018-present) *''Go Jetters'' (2018-present) Future programming Original series Live-action *''Greenfields'' (2019) Animated *''Where's Waldo?'' (Fall 2019) *''Carmen Sandiego'' (TBA) Preschool *''Moon and Me'' (2019) *''Remy and Boo'' (2019) *''Powerbirds'' (Early 2019) *''Norm'' (Late 2019) Acquired programming Animated *''Dragons: Defenders of Berk'' (May 2019) *''Shrek's Family Forever'' (Late 2019/2020) *''Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh'' (March 2019) *''The Boss Baby: Back in Business'' (March 2019) *''Shrek: Legend of the Fairy Tale World'' (March 2019) *''Dinotrux'' (April 2019) *''Trolls: The Beat Goes On!'' (April 2019) *''Spirit Riding Free'' (April 2019) *''Minions: A Despicable Me Show (April 2019) *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (April 2019) *''Harvey Street Kids'' (as network host) (May 2019) *''The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants'' (May 2019) *''Arthur'' (May 2019) *''Mr. Magoo'' (Spring 2019) Preschool *''Maisy'' (April 2019) *''Moon and Me'' (2019) *''Cleo & Cequin'' (2019) *''Curious George'' (2020) *''Hey Duggee'' (2020) *''Mike the Knight'' (2020) Former programming Original series Live-action *''Life Hacks for Kids: On the Road'' (2018) Preschool *''Noodle and Doodle'' (2010-2017) *''Jim Henson's Pajanimals''(2008-2017) *''The Chica Show'' (2012-2017) *''Sing It, Laurie!'' (2013-2016) *''Astroblast!'' (2014-2016) *''Clangers'' (2015-2016) *''School of Roars'' (2017-2018) Acquired programming Live-action *''Little Big Shots'' (2016-2018) *''Bear Grylls Survival School (2017-2018) *''Nowhere Boys'' (2014-2018) *''Hank Zipzer'' (2015-2018) *''GWR: Officially Amazing!'' (2010-2018) *''The Next Step'' (2013-2018) *''Mako Mermaids'' (2013-2018) *''The Amazing Extraordinary Friends'' (2007-2018) *''Airmageddon'' (2016-2018) *''Big Star Little Star'' (2014-2018) *''Matilda and the Ramsay Bunch'' (2015-2018) *''Mustangs FC'' (2017-2018) *''Driving Me Crazy'' (2009-2018) *''Tricked'' (2014-2018) *''Gortimer Gibbon's Life on Normal Street'' (2014-2018) *''Annedroids'' (2014-2018) Animated *''The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show'' (2015-2018) Pre-school *''64 Zoo Lane'' (2012-013 *''Big Sister, Little Brother'' (2005-2009) *''Boj (2014-2016) *''Brambly Hedge'' (2005-2009) *''Charlie and Lola'' (2017-2018) *''Chloe's Closet'' (2010-2016) *''Dirtgirlworld'' (2010-2012) *''Dive Olly Dive!'' (2008-2012) *''The Doozers'' (2016-2018) *''Driver Dan's Story Train'' (2010-2013) *''Earth to Luna!'' (2014-2016) *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' (2008-2012) *''Fireman Sam'' (2005-2014) *''Frances'' (2008-2009) *''The Hoobs'' (2006-2009) *''James the Cat'' (2005-2009) *''Justin Time'' (2012-2015) *''Kipper'' || (2005-2015) *''LazyTown'' || (2011-2016) *''Lily's Driftwood Bay'' (2014-2017) *''Little People'' (2016-2017) *''Little Roy'' (2017-2018) *''The Many Adventures of Mr. Mailman'' (2006-2010) *''Maya the Bee'' (2015-2018) *''The Mighty Jungle'' (2009-2013) *''Monkey See, Monkey Do'' (2010-2013) *''Nina's Little Fables'' (2010-2013) *''Olive the Ostrich'' (2012-2015) *''Ollie! The Boy Who Became What He Ate'' (2017-2018) *''Pablo'' (2018) *''Panwapa'' (2008-2009) *''Percy the Park Keeper'' (2005-2007) *''Pingu'' (2005-2010) *''Pic Me'' (2008-2011) *''Poppy Cat'' (2011-2016) *''Roary the Racing Car'' (2008-2012) *''Rubbadubbers'' (2009-2011) *''Stella and Sam'' (2013-2017) *''Sydney Sailboat'' (2015-2016) *''Thomas & Friends'' (2005-2017) *''Tree Fu Tom'' (2013-2016) *''What's Your News?'' (2010-2012) *''Wibbly Pig'' (2012-2015) *''YaYa and Zouk'' (2016) Zerby Derby (2014-2016) *''Zou'' (2013-2017) Programming blocks (Universal Kids) The Birthday Show (2005-2009) The Good Night Show (2005-2017) The Let's Go Show (2007-2010) Musical Mornings with Coo (2007-2009) Universal Kids Diner (2006-2008) Universal Kids Sharing Show (2007-2014) Sunny Side Up (2007-2017) The Super Kids Show (2012-2015) PBS Kids the Channel Current *''3-2-1 Contact'' (2017) *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' (2015) *''Arthur'' (1999) *''The Berenstain Bears'' (2003) *''Between the Lions'' (2000) *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' (2010) *''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (2000) *''Curious George'' (2006) *''Cyberchase'' (2002) *''Dinosaur Train'' (2009) *''Doki: The Series'' (2013) *''Dragon Tales'' (1999) *''The Electric Company 70's'' (2013) *''The Furchester Hotel'' (2017) *''Harold and the Purple Crayon'' (2015) *''Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks'' (2003) *''Katie Morag'' (2016) *''Mama Mirabelle's Home Movies'' (2008) *''Martha Speaks'' (2008-2016; 2017) *''Maya & Miguel'' (2004) *''Mister Rogers' Neighborhood'' (1999) *''Mr. Bean: The Animated Series'' (2013) *''Nature Cat'' (2016) *''Noddy: Toyland Detective'' (2017) *''Odd Squad'' (2015) *''Oh Noah!'' (2016) *''Peg + Cat'' (2013) *''Ready Jet Go!'' (2016) *''Reading Rainbow'' (1999) *''Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat'' (1999-2016; 2017) *''Sesame Street'' (1999) *''Shining Time Station'' (2017) *''Sid the Science Kid'' (2008-2016; 2017) *''Sooty (2011)'' (1999) *''Sooty & Co'' (1999) *''The Sooty Show'' (1999) *''Splash and Bubbles'' (2016) *''Super Why!'' (2007) *''Teletubbies'' (1999) *''Theadore Tugboat'' (1999-2001; 2017) *''Thomas & Friends'' (2004) *''Wild Kratts'' (2012) *''Word Girl'' (2006) *''Zoboomafoo'' (1999) Former *''The Adventures of Dudley the Dragon'' (1999-2003) *''Angelina Ballerina'' (2002-2007) *''Angelina Ballerina: The Next Steps'' (2013-2016) *''Angelmouse'' (2000-2004) *''Animalia'' (2017) *''Anne of Green Gables'' (1999-2014) *''Archibald the Koala'' (1999-2006) *''Bagpuss'' (1999-2003) *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' (1999-2016) *''Barney & Friends'' (1999-2017) *''Betsy's Kindergarten Adventures'' (2007-2017) *''The Big Comfy Couch'' (1999-2016) *''Big Sister, Little Brother'' (1999-2006) *''Bod'' (1999-2003) *''Boohbah'' (2003-2014) *''Brambly Hedge'' (1999-2004) *''Bump'' (1999-2004) *''Caillou'' (2000-2016) *''Clifford's Puppy Days'' (2003-2016) *''Crystal Tipps and Alistair'' (1999-2016) *''Doris'' (1999-2016) *''Dragonfly TV'' (2001-2014) *''Elliot Moose'' (2000-2004; 2014) *''Fetch! with Ruff Ruffman'' (2006-2017) *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' (2007-2016) *''Fireman Sam'' (2006-2016) *''Franny's Feet'' (2006-2016) *''George Shrinks'' (2000-2014) *''Ghostwriter'' (1999-2001; 2013) *''Grossology'' (2014-2017) *''Growing Up Creepie'' (2014-2017) *''The Huggabug Club'' (2017) *''It's a Big Big World'' (2006-2015) *''Jay Jay the Jet Plane'' (2002-2015) *''James the Cat'' (1999-2006) *''King Rollo'' (1999-2015) *''Kipper'' (1999-2015) *''Kratts' Creatures'' (1999-2001; 2014) *''Lamb Chop's Play-Along'' (1999-2003; 2014-2015) *''Liberty's Kids'' (2002-2006) *''Lomax, the Hound of Music'' (2014) *''Make Way for Noddy'' (2005-2016) *''Marvin the Tap-Dancing Horse'' (2000-2004; 2014) *''Meeow!'' (2000-2006) *''Meg & Mog'' (2004-2007) *''Mr. Bean'' (January-October 2013) *''Mr. Benn'' (1999-2003) *''Panwapa'' (2013-2014) *''Peep and the Big Wide World'' (2004-2016) *''Percy the Park Keeper'' (2000-2003) *''Pingu'' (2006-2016) *''Play with Me Sesame'' (2003-2016) *''Playbox'' (1999-2013) *''Postcards from Buster'' (2004-2013) *''Roary, the Racing Car'' (2007-2015) *''Rosie & Ruff in Puppydog Tales'' (1999-2006) *''Roobarb'' (2015-2017) *''The Saddle Club'' (2016-2017) *''SciGirls'' (2014-2015) *''Sergeant Stripes'' (2003-2007) *''Seven Little Monsters'' (2014-2015) *''Sheeep'' (1999-2005) *''Sooty's Amazing Adventures'' (1999-2000) *''Sooty Heights'' (2000-2001) *''Sooty (2001)'' (2001-2006) *''Square One Television'' (2014-2015) *''Ted Sieger's Wildlife'' (1999-2001) *''Timothy Goes to School'' (2000-2005; 2013-2016) *''Tots TV'' (1999-2001) *''Tutenstein'' (2014-2017) *''The Wiggles'' (2009-2014) *''Wild Animal Baby Explorers'' (2014) *''Wimzie's House'' (1999-2003; 2015) *''Wishbone'' (1999-2016) *''The Wombles'' (1999-2003) *''WordWorld'' (2007-2014) *''ZOOM'' (1999-2016) *''Zot the Dog'' (1999-2001) *''Zula Patrol'' (2005-2015) Disney Channel Current Live-action series * Bunk'd (2015-present) *''Bizaardvark'' (2016-present) *''Mech-X4'' (2016-present) * Andi Mack (2017-present) * Raven's Home (2017-present) * Coop & Cami Ask the World (2018-present) *''Bug Juice: My Adventures at Camp'' (2018-present) Animated series *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil (2015-present) *''Elena of Avalor'' (2016-present) *''Milo Murphy's Law'' (2016-present) *''Tangled: The Series'' (2017-present) *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' (2018-present) *''Big City Greens'' (2018-present) *''Star Wars Resistance'' (2018-present) *''Amphibia'' (2019-present) *''The Owl House'' (2019-present) *''Sadie Sparks'' (2019-present) Short series *''Movie Surfers'' (1997-present) *''Mickey Mouse''(2013-present) *''Disney Quizney'' (2018-present) *''Marvel Rising: Initiation'' (2018-present) Acquired series Animated series *''Hotel Transylvania: The Series'' (2017-present) Repeats of ended series A list of programs currently broadcast in reruns. Live-action series *''Good Luck Charlie'' (2010-present) *''Shake It Up!'' (2010-present) *''Austin & Ally'' (2010-present) *''A.N.T. Farm'' (2011-present) *''Jessie'' (2011-present) *''Dog with a Blog'' (2012-present) *''Liv and Maddie'' (2013-present) *''I Didn't Do It'' (2014-present) *''Girl Meets World'' (2014-present) *''K.C. Undercover'' (2015-present) *''Best Friends Whenever'' (2015-present) *''Stuck in the Middle'' (2016-present) Animated series *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2005-present) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' (2004-present) *''Fish Hooks'' (2010-present) *''Gravity Falls'' (2012-present) *''Kim Possible'' (2002-present) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2003-present) Phineas & Ferb (2007-present) *''The Buzz on Maggie'' (2005-present) *''The Emperor's New School'' (2006-present) *''The Proud Family'' (2001-present) *''The Replacements'' (2006-present) *''Wander Over Yonder'' (2013-present) Playhouse Disney series *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2006-present) (reruns) *''Doc McStuffins'' (2012-present) *''PJ Masks'' (2015-present) *''The Lion Guard'' (2016-present) *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' (2017-present) *''Puppy Dog Pals'' (2017-present) *''Vampirina'' (2017-present) *''The Muppet Babies!'' (2018-present) Future programming Original programming Live-action series *''Sydney to the Max'' (January 25, 2019) *''Fast Layne'' (2019) *''Gabby Duran & the Unsittables'' (2019) *''Just Roll With It'' (TBA) Animated *Untitled Disney’s Descendants animated series (TBA) *Untitled High School Musical animated series (TBA) Acquired programming Animated *''Go Away, Unicorn!'' (January 2019) *''Vikingskool'' (2019) Former programming Original programming Animated series *''Dave the Barbarian'' (2004-2012) Sitcom/comedy-drama series *''Still the Beaver'' (1984-1985) *''Good Morning, Miss Bliss'' (1988-1989) *''Teen Angel'' (1989-1994) *''Flash Forward'' (1995-1999) *''The Famous Jett Jackson'' (1998–2009) *''The Jersey'' || (1999-2009) *''Even Stevens'' (2000-2008) *''Lizzie McGuire'' (2001-17) *''That's So Raven'' (2003-2018) *''Phil of the Future'' (2004-2017) *''The Suite Life of Zack and Cody'' (2005-2017) *''Hannah Montana'' (2006-2018) *''Cory in the House'' (2007-2018) *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' (2007-2018) *''The Suite Life on Deck'' (2008-2018) *''Sonny with a Chance'' (2009-2018) *''Jonas'' (2009-2018) *''Pair of Kings'' (2010-2017) Drama series *''The Secret of Lost Creek'' (1992) *''So Weird'' (1999-2003) *''In a Heartbeat (2000-2001) Reality series *''EPCOT Magazine'' (1983-1999) *''Disney Family Album'' (1984-89) *''D-TV'' (1984–99) *''Walt Disney World Inside Out(1994-1996) *Disney Channel in Concert'' (1997–2002) *''2 Hour Tour'' (1998-2000) *''Bug Juice'' (1998-2009) *''Totally Circus'' (2000) *''Totally Hoops'' (2001) *''Totally in Tune'' (2002-2009) *''PrankStars'' (2011) *''Code: 9'' (2012-2016) *''Walk the Prank'' (2016-2018) Game shows *''Contraption'' (1983-1989) *''Mad Libs'' (1997-2001) *''Off the Wall'' (1998-2001) *Win, Lose or Draw'' (2014) Variety programs *''You and Me Kid'' (1983-1986) *''Mousercise'' (1983-1989) *''Videopolis'' (1987-1989) *''The All-New Mickey Mouse Club'' (1989-2002) *''Amazing Animals'' (1996-199) *''Audubon's Animal Adventures'' (1996-1997) *''Really Wild Animals'' (1997) *''Omba Mokomba'' (1997-1998) *''Going Wild with Jeff Corwin'' (1997-1999) *''So Random!'' (2011-2017) Mini-series and specials *''The Disney Channel Salutes The American Teacher'' (1983–97 ) *''Samantha Smith Goes to Washington: Campaign '84'' (1984) *''Videopolis: Startracks'' (1987–90) *''Disney's Young Musicians'' (1992–98) *''The Century That Made America Great'' (1995) *''Disney Channel Games'' (2006–08; 2016-18) *''Pass the Plate'' (2007–14) *''Studio DC: Almost Live'' (2008) *''Disney's Friends for Change Games'' (2011) *''Make Your Mark Ultimate Dance-Off, Shake It Up Edition'' / Make Your Mark, Shake It Up Dance-Off (2011–12) *''SNAP!'' (2012) *''Star Wars Rebels: Spark of Rebellion'' (2014) Short series *''A Disney Moment'' (1980s) *''Music Break'' (1991–95) *''Discover Magazine'' (1992–96) *''Ovation'' (1992–96) *''Making Their Mark'' (1993–97) *''Inside Out Spotlite'' (1994–96) *''Joke Time'' (1996–2002) *''Project Time'' (1997–1999) *''Behind the Ears'' (1997–2000) *''The Mix-ups'' (1998) *''Pet Spot'' (1998–2000) *''Imagineer That!'' (1999–2007) *''Express Yourself'' (2001–10) *''Cool Pets'' (2002–05) *''Mike's Super Short Show'' (2002–07) *''Show Your Stuff'' (2003–06) *''Disney 411'' (2004–06) *''Disney 365'' (2006–14) *''This Is Daniel Cook'' (2004–07) *''Shorty McShorts' Shorts'' (2006–07) *''Minuscule'' (2007–08) *''Disney's Really Short Report'' (2007–09) *''As the Bell Rings'' (2007–09) *''Disney Channel's 3 Minute Game Show'' (2007–10) *''Brian O'Brian'' (2008–09) *''Get Connected'' (2008–11) *''What a Life International!'' (2009–10) *''Leo Little's Big Show'' (2009–11) *''TTI: The Time I...'' (2009–11) *''Take Two with Phineas and Ferb'' (2010–11) *''The Coppertop Flop Show'' (2013–14) *''Dogs Rule! Cats... Not So Much'' (2014–16) *''Descendants: Wicked World'' (2015–17) Live-action preschool programming *''Welcome to Pooh Corner'' (1983-1986) *''Dumbo's Circus'' (1985-1997) *''Adventures in Wonderland'' (1992-1998) Acquired programming Animated series *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (1998–99) *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (1991-1994) *''Aladdin'' (1994-2001) *''Anatole'' (2002–03) *''Babar the Little Elephant'' (1991) *''Bonkers'' (1993-2001) *''Braceface'' (2003-2007) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2000–2003) *''The Care Bears'' (1990-1997) *''The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show'' (1993-1997) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (1989-2002) *''Curious George'' (1989-1995) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1991-1999) *''Donald Duck Presents'' (1983-1992) *''Donald's Quack Attack'' (1992-2000) *''Disney's Doug'' (2001-2006) *''DuckTales'' (1995-2003) *''Fillmore!'' (2003) *''Fraggle Rock: The Animated Series'' (1990-1995) *''Gargoyles'' (1998–99) *''Good Morning, Mickey!]]'' (1985-1992) *''Goof Troop'' (1992-2003) *''Hercules'' (1999–2003) *''House of Mouse'' (2002-2007) *''The Ink and Paint Club'' (1997–2002) *''Jungle Cubs'' (1997–2000) *''Katie and Orbie'' (1997–2000) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2001–2006) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1995-2002; 2006-2009) *''Lloyd in Space'' (2002-2006) *''Lunch Box'' (1989–95) *''Marsupilami'' (1994-2001) *''Mickey's Mouse Tracks'' (1992-2000) *''Mickey Mouse Works'' (2002) *''Mighty Ducks'' (1997–99) *''Mouseterpiece Theater'' (1983-2000) *''Music Box'' (1990–97) *''My Little Pony Tales'' (1992–98) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1988-2007) *''New Kids on the Block'' (1991-1993) *''Paddington Bear'' (1989-1991) *''Pat the Dog'' (2017) *''Pepper Ann'' (2001–02; 2003–06) *''Pound Puppies'' (1990–91) *''Quack Pack'' (1998–2002) *''The Raccoons'' (1985-1993) *''Recess'' (2003–06; 2008–10) *''Rupert'' (2000-2001) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2002-2006) *''Sabrina's Secret Life''(2003–2007) *''Shaun the Sheep'' (2007–09) *''The Shnookums and Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' (1998) *''Spot the Dog'' (1989-2002) *''TaleSpin'' (1990-2000) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2002–2007) *''Teamo Supremo'' (2002–2007) *''Thomas & Friends'' (1986-1997) *''Tickety Toc'' (2012-2014) *''Timon and Pumbaa'' (1997-2003; 2007-2009) *''The Weekenders'' (2003-2006; 2009) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2006-2008; 2014) *''Will Quack Quack'' (1989–95) *''The Wind in the Willows'' (1984–90) *''The Wuzzles'' (1988–97) *''The ZhuZhus'' (2016–17) Sitcom/comedy-drama series Drama series Game shows Reality series Variety programs Anthology series Live-action preschool programming Repeats of Disney XD series Animated series Live-action series Playhouse Disney/Disney Junior programming Playhouse Disney programming Disney Junior programming Programming blocks Current *''Disney Junior'' (February 14, 2011 – present) *''Disney Channel Summer or Disney Channel GO as of 2018'' (May 28, 2011– September 4, 2017) (GO: May 25, 2018) *''Monstober'' (October 1, 2011–present) *''Dis The Season'' (November 2016–present) *''Get Animated!'' (2011–2012 (toonin Saturdays) 2012–2014 (Disney Saturday mornings) January 7, 2017 – present) Former Movie presentations Toon Disney In 2003, Disney MovieToons merged with Disney Television Animation and was renamed, ToonDisney Studios. Current First-run *''Frozen: The Series'' (2015-present) *''Ellie the Ace'' (2015-present) *''The Lion Guard'' (2016-present) *''Wreck-It Ralph: The Series (2017-present)'' *''Billy Dilley's Super-Duper Subterranean Summer'' (2017-present) *''Big Hero 6: The Series'' (2017-present) Second-run *''Star Wars Rebels'' (2012-present) Reruns *''The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes'' (2010-present) *''Pooh!'' (2010-present) *''The 7D'' (2015-present) =Disney-syndicated programs = *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (1998-2005; 2016-present) *''Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers'' (1998-present) *''TaleSpin'' (1998-present; also on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Darkwing Duck'' (1998-present) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1998-present) *''Aladdin'' (1998-present) *''Gargoyles'' (1998-present) *''Timon & Pumbaa'' (1998-present) =One Saturday Morning series = *''Pepper Ann'' (2001-2016, 2017-present; also on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2002-present; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''House of Mouse'' (2002-present) *''Recess'' (2003-present) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command'' (2003-present; also on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Filmore!'' (2003-2007, 2017-present; also on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Lilo & Stitch: The Series'' (2006-present) *''The Emperor's New School'' (2007-present) *''Princess School'' (2008-present) *''Cars Toons'' (2011-2015, 2017-present; also on Toon Disney Streaming Service) =Disney Channel series = *''The Proud Family'' (2004-present) *''Dave the Barbarian'' (2005-present; also on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Kim Possible'' (2005-present) *''American Dragon: Jake Long'' (2006-present; also on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Phineas & Ferb'' (2008-present) *''Gravity Falls'' (2012-present) *''Wander Over Yonder'' (2013-present) *''Star vs. the Forces of Evil'' (2015-present) *''Milo Murphy's Law'' (2016-present) *''Elena of Avalor'' (2017-present) *''DuckTales: The Adventure Continues'' (2015-present) Former *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (1998-2009) *''Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog'' (1998-2001) *''A Kind of Magic'' (2008-2014) *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (2006-2007) *''Alvinnn!!! & the Chipmunks'' (2015) *''@Disney Parks'' (2012-2015) *''Blazing Dragons'' (1998-2002) *''Bonkers'' (1998-2004) *''Brandy & Mr. Whiskers'' (2006-2015; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Bump in the Night'' (1998-2004) *''The Buzz on Maggie'' (2006-2011) *''Care Bears'' (1998-2003) *''The Darkwing'' (2008-2016) *''Dead Meat'' (2015-2017) *''Donald's Quack Attack'' (1998-2005) *''DuckTales'' (1998-2017; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Enchantimals'' (2017-2018) *''Erky Perky'' (2008-2012) *''Fish Hooks'' (2011-2016) *''Garfield & Friends'' (2003-2006; 2007-2011) *''Goof Troop'' (1998-2017; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Hello Kitty and Friends'' (1998-2004) *''Hercules'' (1998-2006; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''I Didn't Do It!'' (2014-2015) *''Judy Moody'' (2012-2016) *''The Jungle Book'' (2013-2015) *''Jungle Cubs'' (1998-2008) *''Lalaloopsy'' (2013-2015) *''The Legend of Tarzan'' (2004-2010; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Lily the Witch'' (2011-2015) *''The Littles'' (1998-2004) *''Lloyd in Space'' (2002-2013; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Madeline'' (1998-2008) *''Marsupilami'' (1998-2006) *''Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action!'' (2002-2005) *''Monster High'' (2012-2014) *''Mickey Mouse Tracks'' (1998-2002) *''The Mighty Ducks'' (1998-2006) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1998-2016; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Quack Pack'' (1998-2005) *''Raw Toonage'' (1998-2007) *''The Replacements'' (2007-2015; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Sabrina: The Animated Series'' (2002-2006) *''Sabrina's Secret Life'' (2004-2006) *''The Schnookums & Meat Funny Cartoon Show'' (1998-2003) *''Shopkins'' (2015-2016) *''The Spectacular Spider-Man'' (2014-2017) *''Teamo Supremo'' (2002-2013; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Toad Patrol'' (2002-2005) *''The Weekenders'' (2002-2015; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''What-a-Mess'' (1998-2003) *''What's With Andy?'' (2004-2006) *''Wild West Cowboys of Moo Mesa'' (1998-2005) *''Wish Kid'' (1998-2002) *''The Wizard of Oz'' (1998-2002) *''The Wuzzles'' (1998-2003) *''Yellow Woodpecker Ranch'' (2012-2014) Jetix/Disney XD In 2006, Jetix began airing from 7pm-2am. In 2009, Jetix was then replaced by Disney XD. *''A.T.O.M.'' (2008-May 2009) *''Aaron Stone'' (2009-2010) *''Almost Naked Animals'' (2012) *''Avengers: United They Stand'' (2008-November 2009) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (2007-November 2009) *''Beyblade'' (2004-2007) *''Boyster'' (2014-2015) *''Bucket & Skinner's Epic Adventures'' (2011-2012) *''Camp Lakebottom'' (2013-2015) *''Captain Flamingo'' (2008-September 2009) *''Crash and Bernstein'' (2012-2015) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' (2006-September 2009) *''Galactik Football'' (2006-2014) *''Get Ed'' (2005-April 2009) *''I'm with the Band'' (2010-2011) *''The Incredible Hulk'' (2004-July 2009) *''Iron Man'' (2008-2010) *''Iron Man: Armored Adventures'' (2009-2011) *''Jimmy Two-Shoes'' (2009-2013; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Kick Buttowski: Suburban Daredevil'' (2010-2016; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Kickin' It'' (2011-2015) *''Kid vs. Kat'' (2009-2013; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Kirby Buckets'' (2014-2015) *''Lab Rats'' (2012-2015) *''Matt Hatter Chronicles'' (2013-2015) *''Max Steel'' (2013-2014) *''Mighty Med'' (2013-2015) *''Monster Buster Club'' (2008-December 2009) *''Monsuno'' (2013-2014) *''Motorcity'' (2012-2015; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''NASCAR Racers'' (2006-May 2009) *''Naruto: Shippuden'' (2010-2012) *''Oban Star-Racers'' (2006-April 2009) *''Packages from Planet X'' (2014-2015) *''Pair of Kings'' (2010-2014) *''Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero'' (2014-2015) *''Pinky & the Brain'' (2007-September 2009) *''Pucca'' (2006-2010; 2015; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja'' (2013-2015) *''Rated A for Awesome'' (2011-2013) *''Scan2Go'' (2013-2015) *''Scaredy Squirrel'' (2012-2015; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''The Silver Surfer'' (2004-July 2009) *''Slugterra'' (2012-2014) *''Spider-Man Unlimited'' (2004-July 2009) *''Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends'' (2004-2009) *''Spider-Man'' (2004-2011) *''Super Robot Monkey Team Hyperforce Go!'' (2004-December 2009; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (2007-July 2009) *''The Tick'' (2004-May 2009) *''W.I.T.C.H.'' (2006-May 2009) *''Wolverine & the X-Men'' (2009-2012) *''X-Men'' (2004-2011) *''X-Men: Evolution'' (2008-December 2009) *''Yin Yang Yo!'' (2006-2010; now on Toon Disney Streaming Service) *''Zeke & Luther'' (2009-2012) Current Movies & Specials *''101 Dalmatians'' (1961) *''A Bug's Life'' (1998) *''A Goofy Movie'' (1995) *''Aladdin and the King of Thieves'' (1996) *''Aladdin'' (1992) *''Alice in Wonderland 2'' (2010) *''Alice in Wonderland'' (1951) *''An Extremely Goofy Movie'' (2000) *''Bambi II'' (2006) *''Bambi'' (1942) *''Beauty and the Beast'' (1991) *''Bedknobs and Broomsticks'' (1971) *''Big Hero 6 (2016) *''Bolt (2008) *''Brother Bear 2'' (2006) *''Brother Bear'' (2003) *''Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins'' (2000) *''Cars 2'' (2011) *''Cars'' (2006) *''Chicken Little'' (2005) *''Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers'' (2011) *''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' (2007) *''Cinderella'' (1950) *''DuckTales: Treasure of the Lost Lamp'' (1990) *''Dumbo'' (1941) *''Fantasia 2000'' (1999) *''Fantasia'' (1940) *''Finding Nemo'' (2003) *''Frozen (2013) *''Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *''Gargoyles: The Heroes Awaken'' (1995) *''George of the Jungle'' (1997) *''Hercules'' (1997) *''Howl's Moving Castle'' (2005) *''Kim Possible: A Stitch in Time'' (2003) *''Kim Possible: So the Drama'' (2005) *''Lady and the Tramp'' (1955) *''Leroy & Stitch'' (2006) *''Lilo & Stitch 2: Stitch Has a Glitch'' (2005) *''Lilo & Stitch'' (2002) *''Make Mine Music'' (1946) *''Mary Poppins'' (1964) *''Meet the Robinsons'' (2007) *''Melody Time'' (1948) *''Mickey • Donald • Goofy: The Three Musketeers'' (2004) *''Mickey's House of Villians'' (2001) *''Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse'' (2001) *''Mickey's Once Upon a Christmas'' (1999) *''Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas'' (2004) *''Monsters, Inc.'' (2001) *''Mulan II'' (2005) *''Mulan'' (1998) *''Oliver & Company'' (1988) *''Peter Pan'' (1953) *''Phineas & Ferb: Across the 2nd Dimension'' (2011) *''Phineas & Ferb: Mission Marvel'' (2013) *''Phineas & Ferb: Star Wars'' (2014) *''Piglet's Big Movie'' (2003) *''Pinocchio'' (1940) *''Pixie Hollow Games'' (2011) *''Planes'' (2013) *''Pocahantas'' (1995) *''Ponyo'' (2009) *''Pooh!: The Movie'' (2012) *''Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin'' (1997) *''Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie'' (2005) *''Pooh's Heffalump Movie'' (2005) *''Ratatouille'' (2007) *''Recess Christmas: Miracle on Third Street'' (2001) *''Recess: All Growed Down'' (2003) *''Recess: School's Out'' (2001) *''Recess: Taking the Fifth Grade'' (2003) *''Robin Hood 2'' (2014) *''Robin Hood'' (1973) *''Sleeping Beauty'' (1959) *''Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs'' (1937) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2008) *''Stitch!: The Movie'' (2003) *''Tangled'' (2010) *''Tarzan'' (1999) *''Teacher's Pet'' (2004) *''The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad'' (1949) *''The Aristocats'' (1970) *''The Brave Little Toaster'' (1987) *''The Emperor's New Groove'' (2000) *''The Fox and the Hound'' (1981) *''The Great Mouse Detective'' (1986) *''The Hunchback of Notre Dame'' (1996) *''The Incredibles'' (2004) *''The Jungle Book'' (1967) *''The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar'' (2015) *''The Lion King 1½'' (2004) *''The Lion King II: Simba's Pride'' (1998) *''The Lion King'' (1994) *''The Little Mermaid'' (1989) *''The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (1977) *''The Muppet Movie'' (1979) *''The Muppets'' (2011) *''The Nightmare Before Christmas'' (1993) *''The Princess and the Frog'' (2009) *''The Proud Family Movie'' (2005) *''The Rescuers Down Under'' (1990) *''The Rescuers'' (1977) *''The Return of Jafar'' (1994) *''The Sorcerer'' (2010) *''The Sword in the Stone'' (1963) *''The Tigger's Movie'' (2000) *''Tinker Bell'' (2008) *''Toy Story 2'' (1999) *''Toy Story 3'' (2010) *''Toy Story of TERROR!'' (2013) *''Toy Story'' (1995) *''Treasure Planet'' (2002) *''Up'' (2009) *''WALL-E'' (2008) *''Who Framed Roger Rabbit'' (1988) *''Winnie the Pooh: A Very Merry Pooh Year'' (2002) *''Winnie the Pooh: Springtime with Roo'' (2004) *''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012) Playhouse Disney In 2006, Playhouse Disney launched it's own channel. Current Original *''Doc McStuffins'' (2012-present) *''Goldie & Bear'' (2015-present) *''Mickey and the Roadster Racers'' (2017-present) *''Miles from Tomorrowland'' (2015-present) *''Puppy Dog Pals'' (2017-present) *''Sofia the First'' (2013-present) *''Vampirina'' (2017-present) Reruns *''Bear in the Big Blue House'' (2006-present) *''Charlie & Lola'' (2006-present) *''Jake and the Never Land Pirates'' (2011-present) *''JoJo's Circus'' (2006-present) *''Sheriff Callie's Wild West'' (2014-present) *''Stanley'' (2006-present) Acquired *''Kate & Mim-Mim'' (2014-present) *''Octonauts'' (2010-present) *''P. King Duckling'' (2016-present) *''PJ Masks'' (2015-present) *''The Wiggles'' (2015-present) Disney-syndicated programs *''Princess School'' (2008-present0 *''Pooh!'' (2010-present) Upcoming programming *''101 Dalmatian Street'' (Spring 2019) *''The Rocketeer'' (2019) *''Pikwik'' (2019) *''Mira, Royal Detective'' (2020) *''T.O.T.S.'' (TBA) Former *''101 Dalmatians: The Series'' (2006-2014) *''3rd & Bird'' (2011-2015) *''Adventures of the Gummi Bears'' (2006-2016) *''Aladdin'' (2006-2011) *''Babar'' (2010) *''Babar and the Adventures of Badou'' (2010-2015) *''The Book of Pooh'' (2006-2015) *''Breakfast with Bear'' (2007-2014) *''Cars Toons'' (2011-2012) *''Chuggington'' (2008-2016) *''The Doodlebops'' (2006-2010) *''Ella the Elephant'' (2013-2016) *''Gaspard & Lisa'' (2011-2015) *''Guess How Much I Love You'' (2011-2015) *''Handy Manny'' (2006-2017) *''Henry Hugglemonster'' (2013-2017) *''Higglytown Heroes'' (2006-2017) *''The Hive'' (2012-2015) *''Imagination Movers'' (2008-2014) *''Jim Henson's Muppet Babies'' (2006-2011) *''Johnny & the Sprites'' (2007-2013) *''Jungle Cubs'' (2006-2010) *''Jungle Junction'' (2009-2016) *''The Koala Brothers'' (2006-2014) *''Little Einsteins'' (2006-2012; 2015-2017) *''The Little Mermaid'' (2006-2016) *''Madeline'' (2006-2010) *''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse'' (2006-2011) *''The Muppets'' (2012-2017) *''My Friends, Tigger & Pooh'' (2007-2010) *''The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh'' (2006-2015) *''Out of the Box'' (2006-2013) *''PB&J Otter'' (2006-2012) *''Princess School'' (2008-2017) *''Rolie Polie Olie'' (2006-2017) *''Special Agent Oso'' (2009-2016) *''Spot the Dog'' (2006-2010) *''Timmy Time'' (2009-2015) *''Timon & Pumbaa'' (2006-2012) *''Tinga Tinga Tales'' (2011-2015) *''Animal Stories'' (2006-2014) *''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' (2006-2014) Cartoon Network Current programming Original programming Animated series Short series Acquired programming Animated series Canadian co-productions Animated series Canadian/Japanese co-productions Animated series Re-runs of ended series Acquired programming Upcoming programming Upcoming original animated series Upcoming acquired programming Former programming Former original programming Animated series Live-action and live-action/animated series Miniseries Former short series Former European co-productions Former Canadian co-productions Former acquired series Former acquired live-action and live-action/animated series Former specials Programming blocks Current Former Pilots Short mode This is a list of pilot episodes on Cartoon Network, along with their premiere dates for each. Successful Failed Long mode This is a list of pilot movies on Cartoon Network, along with their status and premiere dates for each. Boomerang Boomerang revamped itself in September of 2011 with new bumpers as well as new and returning series. They also made Boomerang available on basic cable as well as have it's own pages on social media sites. The gimmick of Boomerang also changed from Cartoon Network's dumping ground for old cartoons into just an all-animation channel made for anyone who watches cartoons old or new as well as animation buffs and people who are into animation. Current Original *''Youtoon Studios'' *''Toon Weekly'' =Mini-series & Specials = *''The Toonies'' Acquired *''2 Stupid Dogs'' *''The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda'' *''Animaniacs'' *''Astro Boy'' *''Batfink'' * *''Betty Boop'' **''Bimbo'' **''Inkwell Imps'' **''Koko the Clown'' **''Oswald the Lucky Rabbit'' **''Out of the Inkwell'' **''Song Car-Tunes'' **''Superman'' **''Talkartoons'' *''Bobby's World'' * *''Capitol Critters'' *''Captain Caveman and the Teen Angels'' * *''Camp Lazlo'' *''The Cattanooga Cats'' * *''Chowder'' *''Crusader Rabbit'' *''Dennis the Menace'' * *''Dilbert'' *''Duck Dodgers'' *''Dynomutt, Dog Wonder'' * *''Ed, Edd n Eddy'' *''Family Dog'' *''Felix the Cat'' **''Felix the Cat'' (1950) **''The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat'' *''Fish Police'' *''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends'' *''The Flintstones'' **''The Flintstones Comedy Show'' **''The Flintstone Kids'' **''The New Fred & Barney Show'' *''Garfield & Friends'' **''The Garfield Show'' **''U.S. Acres'' *''Gerald McBoing-Boing'' (2005) *''George of the Jungle'' **''Super Chicken'' **''Tom Slick'' *''Gumby'' *''The Hanna-Barbera Hour'' **''Atom Ant'' **''Augie Doggie & Doggie Daddy'' **''Breezly and Sneezly'' **''The Hillbilly Bears'' **''Hokey Wolf'' **''Huckleberry Hound'' **''Lippy the Lion'' **''Magilla Gorilla'' **''Peter Potamus'' **''Pixie & Dixie & Mr. Jinks'' **''Precious Pupp'' **''Punkin' Puss and Mushmouse'' **''Quick Draw McGraw'' **''Ricochet Rabbit'' **''Secret Squirrel'' **''Snagglepuss'' **''Snooper & Blabber'' **''Squiddly Diddly'' **''Touché Turtle'' **''Wally Gator'' **''Winsome Witch'' **''Yakky Doodle'' **''Yippee, Yappee and Yahooey'' **''Yogi Bear'' *''Heathcliff & Marmaduke'' **''Dingbat'' *''Hong Kong Phooey'' * *''InTOONational'' **''The Adventures of Parsley'' (UK) **''The Amazing Adrenalini Brothers'' (UK) **''Animaland'' (UK) **''Arthur! And the Square Knights of the Round Table'' (Australia) **''Bagpuss'' (UK) **''Bamse'' (Sweden) **''Bernard'' (South Korea) **''Bod'' (UK) **''Bolek and Lolek'' (Poland) **''The Brothers Pistov'' **''Bunny in the Suitcase'' (Hungary) **''Captain Pugwash'' (UK) **''Chapi Chapo'' (France) **''Emily'' (UK) **''The Family-Ness'' (UK) **''Hattytown Tales'' (UK) **''IMP'' (UK) **''King Rollo'' (UK) **''La Linea'' (Italy) **''The Magic Roundabout'' (UK) **''Mole'' (Czech) **''Monica's Gang'' (Brazil) **''Monstories!'' (Canada) **''Mr. Hiccup'' (Italy/Switzerland) **''Mr. Men and Little Miss'' (UK) **''Noggin the Nog'' (UK) **''Nudnik'' (Czech) **''Nu, pogodi!'' (Russia) **''Old Bear Stories'' (UK) **''Portland Bill'' (UK) **''Professor Balthazar'' (Croatia) **''Reksio'' (Poland) **''Soupe Opera'' (France) **''Tabaluga'' (Germany/Australia) **''The Three Fools'' (Bulgaria) **''Vicky the Viking'' (Germany) **''Vinni Pukh'' (Russia) *''Jackie Chan Adventures'' *''The Jetsons'' *''Jonny Quest'' *''Josie and the Pussycats'' * *''The Kwicky Koala Show'' * *''Laff-A-Lympics'' * *''Looney Tunes/Merrie Melodies'' *''The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack'' *''MGM'' **''Barney Bear'' **''The Captain and the Kids'' **''Droopy'' **''George and Junior'' **''Happy Harmonies'' **''Screwy Squirrel'' **''Spike'' **''Spike & Tyke'' *''M.A.S.K.'' * *''Midnight Patrol: Adventures in the Dream Zone'' *''The Mighty Hercules'' *''Mighty Mouse: The New Adventures'' * *''The Mr. Magoo Show'' **''Columbia Pictures'' cartoons **''Jolly Frolics'' **''UPA Cartoons'' *''The Mr. Men Show'' *''¡Mucha Lucha!'' *''My Gym Partner's a Monkey'' *''Oh, Canada!'' **''National Film Board of Canada'' animated shorts *''The Pink Panther'' **''The Ant and the Aardvark'' **''Crazylegs Crane'' **''The Inspector'' **''Misterjaw'' **''Pink Panther & Pals'' **''Tijuana Toads'' *''Pinky & the Brain'' *''Popeye'' *''ReBoot'' *''The Rocky & Bullwinkle Show'' **''Aesop & Son'' **''Dudley Do-Right'' **''Fractured Fairytales'' **''Peabody's Improbable History'' *''Roger Ramjet'' *''The Ruff & Reddy Show'' *''Scooby-Doo!'' **''The 13 Ghosts of Scooby-Doo!'' **''A Pup Named Scooby-Doo'' **''The New Scooby-Doo Movies'' **''The New Scooby-Doo Mysteries'' **''The Scooby-Doo Show'' **''Scooby-Doo! Mystery Incorporated'' **''Scooby-Doo, Where Are You?'' **''Scooby-Doo & Scrappy-Doo'' **''What's New, Scooby-Doo?'' *''The Smurfs'' **''Johan and Peewit'' *''Speed Racer'' *''Stickin' Around'' *''The Sylvester & Tweety Mysteries'' *''Taz-Mania'' *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' * *''Thunderbirds'' *''The Tick'' *''Tiny Toon Adventures'' *''Tom & Jerry'' **''Tom & Jerry Kids'' **''The Tom & Jerry Show'' (2014) **''Tom & Jerry Tales'' *''Top Cat'' *''The Underdog Show'' *''Wacky Races'' *''The Yogi Bear Show'' Former Original *''Lookie What We Found!'' (2012-2017) Acquired *''The Addams Family (1992)'' (2003-2015) *''The Adventures of Gulliver'' *''The Adventures of Tintin'' (2012-2017) *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'' (2011-2017) *''The Alvin Show'' (2014-2017) *''The Amazing Chan and the Chan Clan'' (2000-2014) *''Andy Panda'' (2015-2016) *''Animated Antics'' (?-2017) *''Baby Huey'' (?-2017) *''Baby Looney Tunes'' (2005-2009) *''Banana Splits'' (2000-2011) *''The Batman'' (2009) *''Batman: The Animated Series'' *''Battle of the Planets'' *''Beetlejuice'' (2011-2016) *''Birdman and the Galaxy Trio'' *''Bozo: The World's Most Famous Clown'' (2015-2016) *''Butch Cassidy and the Sundance Kids'' *''Buzzy the Crow'' (?-2017) *''Captain Planet and the Planeteers'' (2000-2011) *''Casper and the Angels'' *''Casper the Friendly Ghost'' (?-2017) *''CB Bears'' (2000-2014) *''Centurions'' *''Challenge of the Super Friends'' *''Chilly Willy'' (2015-2016) *''Chuck Norris: Karate Kommandos'' *''Clue Club'' *''Color Classics'' (?-2017) *''The Completely Mental Misadventures of Ed Grimley'' *''Courage the Cowardly Dog'' (2009-2011) *''Cow & Chicken'' (2006-2010) *''Dastardly and Muttley'' (2000-2013) *''Devlin'' *''Dexter's Laboratory'' (2006-2018) *''Dink the Little Dinosaur'' (2000-2013) *''Dragon's Lair'' *''Dumb & Dumber'' (2012-2015) *''Fangface'' (2000-2012) *''Fantastic Four'' (2000-2012) *''Fantastic Four: World's Greatest Heroes'' *''Fantastic Max'' *''Fat Albert'' (2013-2017) *''Fievel's American Tails'' (2012-2016) *''Freakazoid!'' (2011-2015; now on Hub Network) *''The Funky Phantom'' (2000-2012) *''Gabby'' (?-2017) *''Galaxy Goof-Ups'' *''Galtar and the Golden Lance'' *''The Gary Coleman Show'' (2011-2015) *''G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero'' *''Godzilla (1998)'' (2014-2015) *''Goldie Gold and Action Jack'' *''Goober and the Ghost Chasers'' *''The Great Grape Ape Show'' *''Harlem Globetrotters'' (2000-2013) *''Help!... It's the Hair Bear Bunch!'' (2000-2012) *''He-Man and the Masters of the Universe'' (2004-2005) *''Herculoids'' (2000-2015) *''Herman & Katnip'' (?-2017) *''Hoppity Hopper'' (2002-2015) *''I Am Weasel'' (2006-2011) *''Inch High, Private Eye'' (2000-2012) *''Jabberjaw'' (2000-2013) *''Johnny Bravo'' (2007-2011) *''Justice League'' (2005-2013) *''Justice League Unlimited'' (2007-2010) *''Krypto the Superdog'' (2006-2009) *''Late Night, Black & White'' (200?-2017) *''Little Audrey'' (?-2017) *''Little Lulu'' (?-2017) *''Lucky Luke'' (2014-2017) *''The Mask: The Animated Series'' (2012-2015) *''Mighty Man & Yukk'' *''Mike, Lu & Og'' (2005-2009) *''Mister T'' *''Moby Dick & Mighty Mightor'' *''Modern Madcaps'' (?-2017) *''The Moomins'' (2012-2014) *''Mother Goose & Grimm'' (2012-2017) *''The New Adventures of Huckleberry Finn'' *''The New Shmoo'' *''Noveltoons'' (?-2017) *''Pac-Man'' (2000-2013) *''Paw Paws'' (2000-2015) *''Pebbles & Bamm-Bamm'' (2000-2013) *''The Perils of Penelope Pitstop'' (2000-2011) *''Pippi Longstocking'' (2012-2016) *''The Pirates of Dark Water'' *''Pokémon'' (2006-2011) *''Pound Puppies'' (2000-2015) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2008-2018) *''The Raccoons'' (2011-2015) *''Richie Rich'' (2000-2013) *''Rickety Rocket'' *''Rocket Robin Hood'' *''The Roman Holidays'' (2000-2014) *''Samurai Jack'' (2008-2011) *''Screen Songs'' (?-2017) *''Sealab 2020'' (2000-2014) *''Shazzan'' *''Shirt Tales'' (2000-2013) *''The Skatebirds'' *''Sky Commanders'' *''The Snorks'' (2000-2014) *''Sonic X'' (2004-2012) *''Space Ghost/Dino Boy'' (2000-2014) *''Space Kidettes'' (2000-2013) *''Speed Buggy'' (2000-2014) *''The Spooktacular Adventures of Casper'' (?-2017) *''Super Friends'' (2002-2014) *''Super Globetrotters'' (2000-2015) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (2005-2016; now on Toonami) *''Teen Titans'' (2009-2011) *''These Are the Days'' *''Thundarr the Barbarian'' (2000-2012) *''ThunderCats'' (2011-2016) *''Tickle U'' (2005) *''Totally Tooned In!'' (2011-2017) *''Trollkins'' *''Valley of the Dinosaurs'' (2000-2012) *''Voltron'' (2008-2009; 2011-2012) *''Wait Till Your Father Gets Home'' (2000-2012) *''Walter Lantz Cartoons'' (2014-2016) *''Wheelie and the Chopper Bunch'' *''Woody Woodpecker'' (2011-2016; now on Nickelodeon) *''Young Robin Hood'' Toonami On March 17, 2012, Toonami was launched as a 24-hour channel as part of the original block's 15th anniversary. Current First-run *''Pretty Cure'' (2014-present) *''Sailor Moon Crystal'' (2014-present) *''Dragon Ball Super'' (2017-present) *''Villainous'' (2017-present) Second-run *''Naruto: Shippuden'' (2012-present) *''One Piece'' (2012-present) *''OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes'' (2016-present) Reruns *''Sym-Bionic Titan'' (2012-present) *''Regular Show'' (October 2012-present) *''Samurai Jack'' (2015-present) 18+ programs *''Attack on Titan'' (2014-present) *''One-Punch Man'' (2016-present) *''JoJo's Bizzare Adventure'' (2017-present) *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn RE:0096'' (2017-present) *''Tokyo Ghoul'' (2017-present) *''Lupin the Third Part IV'' (2017-present) Repeats of Toonami programs *''Dragon Ball'' (2012-present) *''Dragon Ball Z'' (2012-present) *''Naruto'' (2012-present) *''Mobile Suit Gundam'' (2012-present) *''Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo'' (2012-present) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2012-present) Repeats of Kids' WB series *''Pokémon'' (2012-present) *''Teen Titans'' (2012-present) *''Young Justice'' (2012-present) *''Xiaolin Showdown'' (2015-present) *''Little Witch Academy'' (2017-present) *''Doraemon'' (2017-present) *''Static Shock'' (2017-present) *''Santino'' (2017-present) Repeats of Fox Kids series *''Batman: The Animated Series'' (2012-present) Acquired programs *''Azumanga Diaoh'' (2013-present) *''Kill Me Baby!'' (2015-present) *''SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron'' (2016-present) Future Repeats of Kids' WB series *''Batman Beyond'' (premieres TBA) Former (as NeoToonami) *''Akame Ga Kill'' (2015-2016) *''The Amazing Spiez!'' (2015-2017) *''Ape Escape: On Air (2012-2014) *''Astro Boy (1980) (2012-2017) *''Bakugan'' (2012-2014) *''Batgirl'' (2014-2016) *''Batman'' (2012) *''The Batman'' (2012-2014) *''Batman: The Brave and the Bold'' (2012-2013) *''Ben 10'' (2012-2016) *''Ben 10: Alien Force'' (2012-2015) *''Ben 10: Ultimate Alien'' (2012-2015) *''Ben 10: Omniverse'' (September 2012-2015) *''Beware the Batman'' (2015-2017) *''Big O'' (2012-2013) *''Blue Dragon'' (2012-2013) *''Bomberman Jetters'' (2013-2014) *''Codename: Kids Next Door'' (2012-2016) *''Cyborg 009'' (2012-2015) *''D.I.C.E.'' (2012-2015) *''Dimension W'' (2016-2017) *''Dragon Ball GT'' (2012-2015) *''Dragon Ball Z Kai'' (2012-2017) *''Duck Dodgers'' (2012) *''Fantastic Four'' (2012-2013) *''G-Force: Guardians of Space'' (2012-2015) *''G Gundam'' (2012-2015) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2017) *''Gundam AGE'' (2012-2016) *''Gundam SEED'' (2012-2015) *''Gundam Wing'' (2012-2015) *''Gurren Lagnn'' (2012-2013) *''Hunter X Hunter'' (2017) *''Kill la Kill'' (2015-2016) *''Legends of Chima'' (2013-2015) *''M.U.S.C.L.E.'' (2013-2015) *''Magical DoReMi'' (2012-2016) *''Magikano'' (2012-2013) *''Man of Steel'' (2015-2017) *''Mega Man Star Force'' (2012-2013) *''Michiko & Hatchin'' (2015-2017) *''Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans'' (2016-2017) *''Monster Rancher'' (2013-2014) *''The New Batman/Superman Adventures'' (2012-2015) *''Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' (July 2012-2014) *''Outlaw Star'' (2012-2014) *''Parasyte -the maxim-'' (2015-2017) *''Police Academy'' (2012) *''The Powerpuff Girls'' (2012-2016) *''Ranma ½'' (2013-2015) *''Redakai: Conquer the Kairu'' (2012-2014) *''Robotboy'' (2012-2017) *''Rurouni Kenshi'' (2012-2014) *''Sailor Moon'' (2012-2014) *''Samurai Pizza Cats'' (2013-2014) *''Skyland'' (2012-2015) *''Sonic X'' (2012-2015) *''Space Dandy'' (2014-2017) *''Speed Racer'' (2012-2017) *''Star Wars: Clone Wars'' (2012) *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (2012-2013) *''The Super Hero Squad Show'' (2012) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (2012-2016) *''Tenkai Knights'' (2013-2015) *''ThunderCats'' (2012-2013) *''Time Squad'' (2012-2014) *''Totally Spies!'' (2015-2017) *''Xiaolin Chronicles'' (2015-2016) *''X-Men'' (2012-2014) *''X-Men: Evolution'' (2012-2013) *''Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal'' (2014-2015) *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (2012-2015) *''YuYu Hakusho'' (2013-2015) *''Zoids'' (2012-2014) Movies/Miscellaneous stuff Disney canon films after Bolt *''The Princess & the Frog'' (2009, 2D) *''Tangled'' (2010, 2D) *''Winnie the Pooh'' (2011, 2D) *''Wreck-It Ralph'' (2012, 3D) *''Frozen'' (2013, 2D) *''Big Hero 6'' (2014, 3D) *''Zootopia'' (2016, 3D) *''Moana'' (2016, 2D) *''Casey Jr.'' (2018, 2D) *''Gigantic'' (2020, 3D) Current theatrical shorts series *''Mickey Mouse & Friends'' (1928-present) *''Looney Tunes'' (1930-present) *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1940-present) Allies Universal Orlando Resort Universal Studios Florida Production Central *''Nickelodeon Studios'' *''Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem'' *''Shrek 4-D'' *''Hollywood Rip Ride Rockit!'' New York *''Twister...Ride It Out!'' *''Revenge of the Mummy: The Ride'' *''The Blues Brothers Show'' *''Delancey Street Preview Center'' San Francisco *''Beetlejuice's Graveyard Mash-Up'' *''The Fast and the Furious: Supercharged!'' *''Jaws'' *''Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts'' *''Hogwarts Express'' World Expo *''Skull Island: Reign of Kong'' *''Men in Black: Alien Attack'' *''The Simpsons Ride'' *''Kang & Kodos' Twirl 'n' Hurl'' Woody Woodpecker's KidZone *''Animal Planet Live'' *''Transformers: The Ride'' *''My Little Pony: The Ride'' *''Curious George Goes to Town'' *''Monster High: The Ghoul at School Tour'' *''Shopkins Coaster'' *''Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster'' *''Fievel's Playland'' *''E.T. Adventure'' Hollywood *''Mel's Drive-In Concert'' *''Universal's Horror Make-Up Show'' *''Terminator 2: 3-D Battle Across Time'' *''Lucy: A Tribute'' Universal's Superstar Parade *Float 1: Nickelodeon *Float 2: Despicable Me *Float 3: Jurassic World *Float 4: Kubo and the Two Strings *Float 5: Nintendo *Float 6: Monster High *Float 7: Shopkins *Float 8: ''Shrek *Float 9: The Simpsons *Float 10: Song of the Sea *Float 11: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Float 12: Hanna-Barbera *Float 13: Power Rangers *Float 14: Beetlejuice & the Universal Monsters *Float 15: Sonic the Hedgehog *Float 16: E.T.: The Extra Terrestrial *Float 17: MAD *Float 18: The Boxtrolls *Float 19: Hop *Float 20: Dr. Seuss *Float 21: Transformers *Float 22: The Land Before Time *Float 23: Finale (Woody Woodpecker, Curious George, Jaws, King Kong, The Blues Brothers, Back to the Future, An American Tail & The Fast and the Furious) Islands of Adventure Nintendo Land *''The Super Mario Ride'' (replaced The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man) *''Splatoon! BlastZone'' *''Jumpboy's Spin 'n' Jump'' (replaced Storm Force Acceletron) *''PokéPark Mystery Dungeon'' *''The Rainbow Road'' (replaced The Incredible Hulk Coaster) *''The Legend of Zelda Battle Quest'' *''Donkey Kong's Mine Carts'' *''Sonic the Hedgehog's Speed Coaster'' Toon Lagoon *''Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls'' *''Popeye & Bluto's Bilge-Rat Barges'' *''MAD Studios'' (replaced Me Ship, the Olive) *''Rocky Takes Flight'' *''Scooby-Doo's Haunted House Mayhem'' *''The Flintstones' House'' *''The Jetsons' House'' *''The Power Rangers Headquarters'' Jurassic Park *''Jurassic Park River Adventure'' *''Jurassic Park Discovery Center'' *''Camp Jurassic'' *''Pteranodon Flyers'' The Wizarding World of Harry Potter *''Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey'' *''Flight of the Hippogriff'' *''Dragon Challenge'' *''Gringotts Express'' The Lost Continent *''Poseidon's Fury'' *''The Eighth Voyage of Sinbad Stunt Show'' Seuss Landing *''The Cat in the Hat'' *''The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride'' *''If I Ran the Zoo'' *''One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish'' *''Caro-Seuss-El'' Category:TV Channels Category:Kids Channels Category:Television Channels Category:Channels Category:Nickelodeon Category:TV Channel